I'm new Here
by IS-lover08
Summary: Not the average.Judes twelve, Sadies fourteen, Tommys family, they just moved here.What kind of havoc can they cause when theier family starts to fall apart? What kind of friends will they make?What will Jude do with her music?Better then it sounds,plz rd
1. Chapter 1

Jude hesitated outside the door to her new classroom. She was twelve, and she had moved from Virginia, USA, to Toronto, Canada last week, today was the first day her parents had forced her and her older sister, Sadie, to go to school. She knew how things worked in sixth grade, she had been there for four weeks before moving, sure, this was only the sixth week of school, but by now everyone had their own cliques, and lunch seats, and desks, and…everything. She sighed as she adjusted her back pack straps and looked down at her outfit. Her sister, who was two years older, had helped her pick it out. A jean skirt, a black t-shirt with a silver microphone on it, and black boots. Her bright red hair was in a high pony tail and she had "burrowed" some of Sadie's light pink lip gloss. She looked at the alarm clock mounted on the wall, she had one minute before her pass announced she was late. She had no choice. She looked through the window in the door, the teacher was putting away the her copy of the book the class was reading, and the students were putting theirs in their binders. She opened the door and slowly walked inside, and everything went silent.

Teacher: Oh. Class, today we have a new student, Jude Harrison.

Jude had always felt she was born to perform in front of crowds, so even though being new was scary, she was ready for this. She plastered on a smile and looked at the class. Her new neighbor was here, as well as the girl on the corner, and the rest of the kids she had never seen, oh well.

Jude: Hi

Teacher: I'm Ms. McCarty. Jude, you can sit….right there

She pointed to the only empty desk in the room. The desks were in tables of four, and she was about to go sit with three boys who Jude knew were trouble makers just by looking at them from across the room.

Jude: Okay

She shrugged her shoulders and walked across the room, determined not to worry without reason, something Sadie had taught her. She slid into the seat next to a boy with medium length blond hair, across from her sat a boy with medium length dark brown, curly hair, and next to him was a boy with light blond short hair.

Jude: Hey guys

She put her back pack down and started taking stuff out of it. She put the text books the teacher handed her into the desk, then the folders, and her pencil bag. She left the binders and note book in her back pack and slung it over the back of her chair like everyone else had.

Ms, McCarty: Jude, maybe you could tell us a bit about yourself?

Jude: Okay

She got up and walked to the front of the class room. She leaned against the chalk board and crossed her kegs at the ankle, her sister had taught her looking relaxed and calm made her more appealing as a friend.

Jude: Okay…Well, My names Jude Harrison, and I just moved here from the United States. I lived in Fairfax City Virginia. I have a mom and a dad, and an older sister named Sadie, shes fourteen. I have a yellow lab named Dakota, a boy whos a year old. And a horse named Credo, a six year old Appaloosa girl. Sadie has a border collie named Salem, a two year old girl. And a horse, named Whisper whos a quarter horse boy. My parents share a horse named Maxxi, am eight year old appaloosa girl. She has a baby, named Chico, hes six months old now, but today hes getting castrated

Ms. McCarty: sharp in take of breath

Short blond hair: I'm Kyle. What's castrated mean?

Jude: shrugs her shoulders I don't know. But my dad said it meant they were taking his balls away

Brown hair boy: Then what will he play with?

Jude: I don't know, but I've never seen him play with balls actually, he usually just plays with Lexi

Medium length blond hair: Who's Lexi?

Jude: Another baby horse, when her mom died Maxxi adopted her, now she has two babys

Boys: Oh

Jamie: Then what balls are they taking away?

Jude: I-

Ms. McCarty: That's enough. Thank you Jude

Jude: Your welcome

She walked back to her desk and sat down, not anymore aware then any of the other students what she had been talking about just seconds before, funny huh?

Medium blonde: I'm Spied

Jude: Spied?

Ms. McCarty: Vincent no talking when I'm talking!

Jude: Your names not Spied!

Ms. McCarty: Jude…

Jude: Sorry

Ms. McCarty: Now back to our math lesson…

Judes table tuned her out.

Spied: My friends call me Spied. I don't like the name Vincent, and my last names Spiederman. They helped me come up with the nickname Spied

Jude: Oh

Brown hair: My names Wally Robbins

Light blonde: And I'm Kyle Bateman

Jude: Hey guys

Spied: Why do you have a microphone on your shirt?

Jude: My dad taught me how to play guitar, I like to sing, and my sister taught me how to write poetry, which my dad helps me turn into songs

The boys stared in amazement.

Jude: What?

Wally: Your like a real musician or something

Jude blushed. She had never thought of herself as a "musician", just someone who loved music.

Jude: Thanks. I want to learn how to play some other instruments so when I'm older I can be famous

Spied: Me too. My older brother taught me how to play guitar, kind of, but I don't sing or write songs or anything

Kyle: My dad has an old drum set that he's teaching me how to play, but I mostly just play around with it

Wally: I can play a few songs on the acoustic, but nothing special

Jude: Really? You look like a bass player to me

Wally: Wow. I never thought of that, I just like guitar

Ms. McCarty: Jude. Can you please tell me what 12 x 40 is?

Jude: 480, I think

Ms. McCarty: Good

Jude: God I hate math

Kyle: You got the question right

Jude: Only cause if I don't my parents take away the guitar. It's music, or bad grades. It would help if I cared about my grades

Wally: I don't either, but my parents take away my Ipod if I get bad grades

Kyle: My parent's take away computer rights

Spied: Man, my parents take away everything!

Jude: (laughs) That makes me feel a bit better. Soooooo, what's it like around here?

Wally: Depends on what you like to do-

Kyle: Yea. If you ask our parents were too young to be in the city by ourselves, so we like to go ATVing, dirt biking-

Spied: I played soccer once upon time, but I hated it

Jude: I wasn't into soccer either

Wally: We see movies sometimes, go to the mall with brothers, stuff like that

Jude: So almost like my old neighborhood

Kyle: Almost?

Jude: Well, at my old house we WERE trusted to be out alone, well, not alone, but in groups and stuff. It was fun. We went to the mayors ice cream shop, or, we knew most of the firefighters at stations 3 and 33 so we hung out there sometimes, we just went out.

Spied: Lucky you

Jude: I guess

Later that day Jude said good bye to the three boys she sat with and walked out to get on her bus. Her neighbor, Jamie, and the girl on the corner, Kat, were on the same bus, so they met her out there as they waited in line to get on. Jude sat in seat eighteen and pulled out her Ipod, turning it to Ohio(Come back to Texas) and turning up the volume. She looked up when Jamie sat next to her, and paused the music.

Jamie: Hi

Jude: Hey

Jamie: I saw that you have horses

Jude: Really?

Jamie: You talked about it in class

Jude: Right

Jamie: I like your dog, Dakota?

Jude: Yea

Jamie: He came by yesterday, hes a cool dog

Jude: I love him to death. Like Sadie loves Salem.

Jamie: Cool. You like it here?

Jude: I miss Virginia, but Canada isn't bad, just takes getting to used to I guess

Jamie: It's a pretty nice place

Jude: I guess. Do you know the three guys I sit with?

Jamie: Those three? Their pranksters and trouble makers, and, weird. I mean, they can be funny, but its like they just don't care, which is weird

Jude: Yea…

She didn't add that she felt the same way.

The bus pulled to a stop and Kat, who was sitting farther up then them, bounded off the bus and walked towards home, Jude watched her go from the window as some of the other kids filed off the bus.

Jamie: Don't worry about her, she's just stressed right now

Jude: Friend?

Jamie: Kind of…we've known each other forever. It's a "no choice" thing. But she's not as bad as she seem's sometimes

Jude: I guess

She stepped off the bus and crossed the street with Jamie. They turned left and walked up the sidewalk, farther into the culdesac. Jamie came to a stop in front of the walk to his house.

Jamie: Wanna hang out today?

Jude: I can't. If my parents are home I'm going to see Credo, and if not, me and my sister have to clean and unpack, my dad's having a business dinner tomorrow and we're in charge of preparing the house. But some other time would be cool. I'll see you tomorrow

Jamie: Okay. At the bus stop?

JudE: Sounds good

Jamie went into his own house and Jude walked into hers. She put her back pack at the base of the stairs so she could take it up to her room later and walked into the kitchen.

Jude: Oh. Hey Sadie

Sadie: Hey Jude, sorry but no Credo today

Jude: How did you?

Sadie: I know you. So, mom's buying us all new outfit's for tomorrow night and dad's at work

Jude: Working late?

Sadie: Yep.

Jude: Oh

Sadie: Bad first day?

Jude: Not really. Why?

Sadie: Your only in such a hurry to get to Credo after a bad day

Jude: And when I want peace, quiet, relaxed-ness? And music

Sadie: Huh?

Jude: I like to ride her to the river, it's nice. I play the guitar and it relax's me

Sadie: Oh.

Jude: Well, if I cant go see her I guess I have to go to the next best place

Sadie: Fine, but if you still on the roof when mom and dad get home I'm not taking the blame

Jude: Do I want to know how you do?

Sadie: Probabaly not(smiles) I'll be in my room of you need me(grabs chocolate chip cookies and a coke and goes upstairs)

Jude grabbed a bag of Doritis and a coke then went up to her own room. She had the attic bedroom which she loved. She put her back pack by the desk and grabbed her cell phone and Ipod. She got her guitar from it's case and opened the window. Sadie's room was directly below her's, and the roof of her bay window offered the perfect place to escape the world. She crawled out and spread a blanket, then layed down with her guitar, notebook, pen, Ipod, and cell phone. She layed there with her eyes closed for a while before sitting up and grabbed her guitar, but before she could play anything Sadie stuck her head out of the window below her.

Sadie: Jude, quick question. Do you write your own music?

Jude: I've only written one song before. Can I be alone now?

Sadie: Fine, I just wanted to know(closes the window and Jude picks up the guitar again and begins to strum)

Jude:...

Spied, Wally, Kyle, and Jamie had just walked into Jamie's room when they heard the music.

Spied: Wow. That's amazing

Wally: Who is it?

Jamie: I don't know

Kyle: Radio's off-

SpieD: T.V's off-

Wally: Ipod's off

Jamie: It's coming from the window…

Spied leaned his head out the window and it sounded like the music was coming from above, he craned his head but he couldn't see anyone, just the edge of the roof of the bay window, a teenage girl was talking on her cell phone while she painted her nails inside.

Spied: How do you get to your attic?

Jamie: Through the top of the closet of the guest room-

The three boys were off, Jamie followed. Wally flung open the door to the closet in the guest room and smiled, there was the door in the top of the closet, and a dresser to reach it from. Spied and Wally climbed onto the top of the dresser and managed to pry the piece of wood blocking the way into the attick off the support beams. They pushed it to the side and managed to pull themselves;s up and into the attic easily. Spied went first, and started looking for the source of the music, Wally went next, then Kyle. Wally and Kyle pulled Jamie up behind them and they all stood there catching there breath.

Spied: Sounds like the music is coming from over there…

They raced across the attic and Kyle pryed open the window. They looked out and…

Spied: Andrews! You didn't tell us the hew girl lived next door!

Jamie: You didn't ask!

Wally: Whatever! She's good

Kyle: She is. I've never heard this song before, did she write it?

Spied: I don't- No! She's turning this way!

Spied hit the floor beneath the window, and the other three boyhs dove to the side to hide, they pressed their bodys against the wood, out of the way.

Jude sighed before opening her eyes. She put the guitar down and wrote the lyrics to the song. When she was done she picked up her coke and went to take a sip.

Jude: Empty already? I swear they out more soda in these things in the states.

Looks at the open widow leading into Jamie;s attic.

Jude: Hmmmmmm…wonder if I can make it?

She chucked the can across the yards and it sailed into the window, landing on…..

Spieds head. He sat bolt upright and started rubbing the back of his head.

Spied: Ow! Watch where your throwing stuff!

He realized too late what he had done…

(its long, but i didnt feel like breaking it into pieces, call me lazy if you want. anyway, will update soon if you want!)


	2. Chapter 2

Jude shrieked in surprise, but when she realized who knew who she was looking at, her surprise quickly turned to rage.

Jude: What the heck are you doing??!???!??!

SpieD: Ummmmm….

Jude: Your spying on me!

Spied: Well…I was just listening to the music

Jude: Yea, sure, of course!

Wally and Kyle stepped out of their hiding spots.

Wally: He's telling the truth! We didn' mean to spy, we were looking for the source of the music

Jude: Of course!

Jamie: Their serious!

Jude: (growls)

Spied: Can't we just explain?!

Jude: You have thirty seconds to get your butt in front of my house. But if I'm still pissed after you "explain", then I'm not responsible for what happen's

She wrapped everything but the guitar in the blanket and pushed the blanket back through the window. She left it on her desk and propped her guitar beside it. She looked back up and saw Dakota laying across her bed. He had picked up on her anger and was franticially looking around for the source of her attitude. She smiled, she planned on using this for her advantage.

Jude: Come on boy

She patted her leg as she walked out of the room and Dakota jumped from the bed and eagerly trotted along, still looking for the source. Jude raced down the stairs and past Sadie's room, who looked up concerned, sighing when she saw her pissed sister, and Salem, who had been laying with her, looked hesitantly at Sadie before following Dakota. Sadie said "good-bye" to her friend then she followed too. Jude shoved her feet into her flip-flops then stormed from the house, slamming the door behind Dakota, Sadie and Salem watched from the windows in the family room. Jude glared at the boys already waiting for her. Dakota, picking up on her increasing rage, followed her glare, and saw the four boys. He ran ahead of her and stopped in front of the four. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and he was bent low. He was baring his fangs and growling loudly, scaring the four.

Jamie: Jude, Dakota was so nice yesterday, what's wrong with him?

Jude: He can tell I'm extremely pissed at you four!

Spied: Well…call him off!

Jude: Why? Right now I want him to kill you!

But he was smart enough not to, he just threatened to, but…when Jude came to a stop next to him, barely containing her rage, he took a few steps forward, and the boys took a few steps back.

Jude: Explain

Spied: Okay. We liked the music so we were looking for where it was coming from

Jude: Then why were you hinding?

Wally: To avoid this!

Jude: I-

Just then Sadie opened the door and held out the phone.

Sadie: Jude! Tommy's on the phone!

Jude: Ok! Tell him I'll be there in a minute

Sadie looked at the guys, staring at her with hopeful expressions, begging to rescued, she decided to leave them to the mercy of Dakota.

Sadie: Okay

She stepped back to close the door, but let Salem run past first. She bounded down the stairs and ran up to the group, looking first at Jude, picking up on her rage, then looking back to the boys, then Dakota. She came to a stop and picked up on the situation, then joined the growling at the guys.

Kyle: Who's she?

JudE: Salem, Dakota's girl, my sisters dog, and your second attacker. Look, I need to go. I'll see you in school

She turned and walked back towards the house, but first she looked down at the dogs, looking at her, and said simply "Baca" and looked back at the guys, the dogs got the message and went back to growling, she left them there. She walked inside but left the front door cracked for the dogs, meeting Sadie in the foyer.

Sadie: Problem?

Jude: They don't respect privacy

Sadie: Ah. Where's Dakota and Salem

Jude: (with an evil smirk) Scaring them

Sadie: (laughing slightly) Good one little sis. I'm gonna go start dinner, you talk to Tommy

She handed Jude the phone before turning and walking down the hall. Jude sighed but lifted the phone to her ear.

Jude: Hey Tommy

Tommy: Hey girl. How's the new house

Jude: Fine

Tommy: The new school?

Jude: Fine

Tommy: The guys?

Jude: I thought their was hope, their isn't

Tommy: Why not?

Jude: They got caught spying on me

Tommy: How?

Jude: I hit one of them in the back of the head with a soda can

Tommy: Do I wanna know?

Jude: No

Tommy: (laughing) Your probably right

Jude: Of course I am. Now, what's up?

Tommy: You know how I'm working at that recording studio

Jude: G-Major

Tommy: Right, well, I was wondering if you'd want to come hang out there tomorrow after school

Jude: Wouldn't you get in trouble for bringing your cousin?

Tommy: I got permission. So, wanna come?

Jude: Of course!

Tommy: Great. But…I asked my boss and said it was kinda like a school group thing

Jude: You and your boss are old friends, why would you have to lie?

Tommy: Hard to explain. Anyway, I did. Think you can find a few more kids?

Jude: Wouldn't that require atleast twenty kids? How would you get them there?

Tommy: No, see, I said it was an exclusive thing, a small group, even two more would work

Jude: (sighs) I guess….I might be able to get three

Tommy: Let me guess, the ones you have Dakota growling at right now?

Jude: Yea. There the only one's though, and I realllly wanna go!

Tommy: (chuckles) Then bring them, put up with them for the ride over, then I'll pawn them off on some innocent intern and give you the backstage tour while they sit in on some meetings or run arrands or something

Jude: More torture, I'm liking the sound of that

Tommy: Easy girl, anyway, can you find out if they can come?

Jude looked out the window and saw Spied, Wally, and Kyle getting their skateboards from Jamie's porch. By the time she set out after them on her own they'd be out of the culdecac for sure, but she was good, she could catch them.

Jude: Let me go now and I KNOW I can get them

Tommy: Tomorrow at 3:00 in front of your school

Jude: Got it. And Tommy? Thanks

Tommy: No problem Jude

Jude hung up the phone and threw it into the leather recliner.

Jude: Sadie, I'll be back in ten minutes!

She slid into her Etnies and raced out the door, grabbing her skate board from the porch, she looked up to see Wally, Kyle, and Spied rounding the corner and moving onto a different street. With a command for the dogs to stay, which they obayed, sadly, she got a running start and took off after them. She was moving fast enough for the cold to fill her lungs to a burning point, but it just egged her on. After what seemed like forever but was actually probably only thirty seconds Jude was rounding the corner herself. The boys were moving at a more leisurely, yet still brisk, pace. There was a lower, metal fence next to them, Jude didn't give it a spare thought. When she pulled even with the metal bench she grinded that, hopping easily to the fence instead. She only had to go six yards before passing the guys, who stopped in their tracks, amazed. She jumped from her board and landed on her feet, taking a few steps to stop the momentum, grabbing the board as it fell. She turned to the guys, staring open mouthed.

Jude: Tomorrow after school your coming with me to G-Major-

Spied: The famous recording studio G-Major?

Jude: Yes, I have connections, however I cant go without atleast two other people, being the only people I know who would go without complaint I'm dragging you along. But only because if I don't I cant go, don't think for a second I;m forgiving and forgetting, and by the way, Jamie know's where you live, and Dakota got his teeth cleaned today----

So tomorrow, in front of the school, tell you parents your going with a classmate and her parents, and you'll be home around seven

With that she was back on the skateboard heading home, up the culdesac and up her walk. Leaving the skareboard on the porch and letting the dogs in she took off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen, where the smells of alfredo sauce and garlic bread filled the back of the house. Her lungs still burned, and her cheeks were still flushed. Her hair was wind wipped and she was chilled to the bone, but she felt great.

Sadie: What's up?

Jude: Tommy's taking me to G-Major tomroow

Sadie: Why does that require three of the four guys you tried to get Dakota to kill?

Jude: I can only go if atleast two other kids go, and their the only ones I know interested in music

Sadie: Oh. Dad called and he wont be home until really late. Mom's still two hours away, so its just us.

Sadie put a basket of bread and two plates of pasta at the breakfast bar along with two glass's of water

Jude: Okay

After dinner Jude took a shower and crawled into bed. She watched Degrassi for a little while but decided to read instead, unfortunetly, it didn't hold her interest. She ended up burrowing under the covers with Dakota and falling asleep, visions of dancing guitars filling her dreams…

She woke up the next morning to Dakota gingerly rubbing her face with one paw.

Jude: Stop

She rolled over, her persisted. Jude sighed, Sadie must be up and moving, he woke her up when Sadie made it to the kitchen, every day. She got out of bed and staggered into the closet. She picked a pair of skin tight faded jeans, a black under armor skin hugging shirt, a white puffy vest over it. She pulled on black boots and staggered down the steps after her dog. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair, then straightened it. She put on eye liner and mascara, she didn't know why, she just felt like it. She went down stairs to find Sadie making breakfast. She put two plates on the island, eggs, bacon, and waffles.

Jude: Yum!

Sadie: (chuckling) Yep. The perfect fuel

Jude: I don't care, if it tastes good, give it to me

Sadie: Um, Dad came home…really late last night and he already left

Jude loses her appetite and stops shoveling food into her mouth.

Sadie: Mom's in bed with a migraine. So, we need to clean the house

Jude: No

Saide: What?

Jude: I'm going to G-Major. I shouldn't be punished cause dad's ruining the family and mom cant handle it. I'm doing what **I** want for one. I'll see you when I get home

She left the uneaten food sitting on the table, grabbed the lunch Sadie had made for her and her backpack, then made sure to slam the door behind her. She held in her tears and grabbed her skateboard. She was too early for the bus, but no way was she sticking around any longer then she needed too. She put the lunch in her backpack then got on the skateboard and she was off. She knew Jamie wouldn't be outside for atleast a half an hour, so she was safe.

She made it to school in fifteen minutes, with half an hour until she needed to be inside. She walked to the playground and climbed to the top. Being twelve, she was too old for recess during school but the younger grades still came out. She sat with her eyes closed, willing herself to hold back her tears. Two mintues later, she realized that was impossible and the tears started to flow. She was shaking and silently crying when another figure appeared at the bottom of the jungle gym, through her bleared vision, however, she couldn't make out who it was.

???: You okay

Jude: Fine, thanks

She sat there trying to stop crying, and the second figure climbed up, taking a seat beside her, while Jude thanked god she had "borrowed" Sadie's waterproof mascara.

????: Whats wrong

Jude: Nothing

????: Yea, your just sitting here sobbing because you feel like crying for no apparent reason

Jude: Shut up

???: Explain

Jude: My parents…their-

???: You don't need to explain. My parents got divorced two years ago. The custody battle got so bad, I moved in with my uncle for safety reasons. I know all about screwed up familys.

Jude: My parents aren't divorced, but my dads "working extra hours at the office" and my moms in bed all the time

???: Right

Jude: Don't even, I know he's lying. So does my sister. She's my best friend now, we don't have very many friends with the move and all

???: I'm your friend. Or…I was, until…you know

Jude: (small laugh) Yea, atleast I didn't let Dakota kill you. I totally should have!

???: Hey! You know your glad you didn't

Jude: Yea, maybe I am(bites bottom lip tentatively, then turns head and smiles at him)

They both soon realize, however, that their flirting, and get shy. They sit in a silence, that, even though most would assume it should be awkward, which actually kind of comftorable.

Jude: Thanks, I'm just glad I can avoid home for a few more hours today

???: For what? And…I'm glad we get to come, even of it's only so you could get permission

Jude: Helping me. And, I'm glad your coming too….If I promise not to let Dakota eat you alive, and you promise not to spy on me, maybe we can be friends?

???: Okay. Here

He takes off his hat and puts it on Judes head

Jude: Why?

????: It looks better on you anyway. Now come on, the bus's are here already

They climb off the jungle gym and pick up their stuff, Jude hugs him tightly.

????: What's this for Red?

Jude: Red?

???: Nickname

Jude: Okay? And for being a good friend. Now come on, we're gonna be late

They walk into class side by side…

(some of u may already kno wat sme boy it is, but dont ruin it for those who dont! plz, read and review, and next chapter, i promise, more drama! hope u enjoyed this chapter! even if it was kinda weird...)


	3. Chapter 3

They sit down where the other two boys are waiting, surprised to find these two together, and getting along. And, was that his hat? Jude sits down and puts her folders, notebooks, and pencil bag in her desk,

Ms. McCarty: Jude, no hats in school

Jude: Sorry M'am

She takes off the hat, and with an eye roll to the three boys puts it in her backpack.

Wally: So we're all getting along now?

Jude: Yea, sorry about sicking Dakota on you, I was just pissed-

Kyle: We shouldn't have spied

Spied: But we're all going to G-Major together tonight anyway, so we're good

Jude: Right

At lunch Jude sat at the circle table between Spied and Wally, Kyle on Wally's other side.

Spied: Watcha got dude?

Jude: Um….potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, turkey sandwich, and a coke. Yum!

Wally: So lucky! I have tuna, Fritos, Oreos, and….water.

Jude: I'll trade Sadie's home made chocolate chip for your Oreos

Wally: Deal

Spied: I wanted your chocolate cookies!

Kyle: And I wanted your Oreos!

Wally and Jude roll their eyes, but hand one cookie to the guys before trading. Jude bites into an Oreo and smiles really wide.

Jude: Yum

She sips her coke and Spied gives her the puppy dog face.

Jude: What?

Spied: I forgot to pack a drink-

Jude: How do you forget to pack a drink?

Spied: Well, some of us don't have older sisters to do everything for us. And my brother couldn't find lunch money for us, and my mom was still asleep, and I forgot to pack lunch-

Jude sighed but gave him half of her sandwich, two of the remaining three Oreos, and put the chips and soda between them.

Spied: You sure dude?

Jude: Sure

She took a bite of her sandwich and Spied popped the top of the soda before taking a large gulp. He put the coke back down and took a bite of his half of the sandwich. Jude swallowed the last of her half and took a gulp of the soda, and a loud screech of disgust erupted. Jude put down the soda and her and the guys looked up, and Brianna Simon was staring at them in disgust. Brianna was mini-prep, you know the type. She was wearing light, baby pink jeans, a powder blue polo top, a white belt, white ballet flats, her hair was put in a pony tail then curled, and she had lathered on body glitter.

Jude: What?

Brianna: You just drank after him!

Jude: I know?

Brianna: That's like sharing his spit!

Jude: And?

Brianna: That's disgusting! Aren't you afraid of sharing his spit and getting sick?!?!

Jude: If I was afraid of sharing his spit, I wouldn't do this

Jude leaned across the table and kissed Spied. And, just to mess with Brianna she told herself, she was gonna make it last. Spied was so surprised that he just sat there at first, but then, he kissed back. Finally, fifteen seconds later, Jude pulled back. She smiled at Spied a little, who sat in shock, then looked back to Brianna, staring with her eyes bugging out and her mouth on the floor.

Jude: Now, if I was afraid of sharing spit with Spied, would I have kissed him?

Brianna shrieked in surprise and rage, not only had the new girl outdone her and totally embarrassed her, but she had kissed the guy she liked. When Jude smirked back and took another bite of her sandwich, she stormed off, and her group of loyal followers trailed behind. Jude looked back to the guys and they were still sitting in shock, staring at her (Wally and Kyle) and into blank air (Spied). Jude turned to Spied.

Jude: What?

Spied: Well, it's just…I had never kissed a girl before

He said slightly embarrassed, looking at the table.

Jude smiled shyly.

Jude: Well, before then, I had never kissed a boy either

Wally: (in a fake sweet, mocking voice while Kyle fake gags) isn't that sweet! You were each others first kiss!

Jude and Spied smile shyly at the table, then it hits them, and their REALLY embarrassed. They stop eating and abandon the soda. After a few minutes of silence the teacher walks back into the cafeteria and announcer's it's time to go back to class, and for the first time in, well ever, Jude and Spied are happy to go back to class and get loaded down with work. It meant they could ignore each other and act like nothing had happened.

When schools over they get their skateboards form the front office and walk outside to wait for Tommy to come pick them up.

Spied: Sooooo, who's this guy that's picking us up?

Jude: My cousin. He's nineteen, and a producer at G-Major

Spied: Oh

Wally: Wait. What's his last name

Jude: Quincy

Kyle: Augh! You mean Lil' Tommy Q?

Jude; Um, I guess. Why?

Wally: My older sister's, like, obsessed him! She play's this video over and over of him shaking his butt and singing some stupid song called Pick Up the Pieces

The three just look at him for a minute.

Wally: What?

Kyle: So, like, why are you looking at his butt to begin with?

Wally: (blushing) I wasn't! She was on the phone going on and on about how hot cute this guy's butt was and how good he looked shaking it and singing. I was wondering whst she was talking about and-

The other three bust out laughing.

Spied: It's cool dude. We we're joking

Wally: Oh

A black Hummer turn's into the school parking lot.

Kyle: Who's that?

Jude: Tommy

The car pull's to a stop in front of the group and Tom Quincy stepped out, in disguise with big sun glass's and the hood of his sweat shirt pulled up. He walked up to the group and hugged Jude.

Tommy: Hey girl

Jude: I havn't seen you in month's

Tommy: (laughing) Yea, such a shame. Now, who are these three?

Jude: These are my new friends. This is Spied, Wally, and Kyle

Tommy: Hey guys. Nice to meet you. Well, let's put your stuff in the back so we can get going?

The guys get up and follow Tommy around the back of the car. He put's all four skateboards and backpack's in the back and close's the tailgate.

Tommy: Okay, you three in the backseat, Jude in the passenger.

Everyone piled into the car and Tommy pulled out of the parking lot.

Spied: So, we're just gonna go hang out at the studio?

Tommy: Well, I talked to my boss last night, and since I know what big fans you guys are, I arranged for your favorite band to be there-

Spied: No way!

Tommy: Yep. They weren't going to be recording for two day, but I set it up for them to come today-

The guys continued to scream thier excitement and tuned out both Tommy and Jude. Jude turned to her older cousin,

Jude: Thank You

She said quietly, Tommy smirked at her. When Jude gave him a confused a look, he motioned to Spied in the rear view mirror, Jude smiled shyly, then looked away embarassed, and Tommy laughed as he parked the car. When they all piled out, Spied, Wally, and Kyel tried to race ahead, but Tommy called them back.

Tommy: Listen, either you behave or I take you home and you never come back, and you never get to meet your idol

Spied: We'll behave!

Wally: Promise!

Kyle: Honestly!

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: I'll keep my eyes on them.

She grabbed Spieds arm and the back of Wallys shirt, and gave Kyle the evil eye, they immediately settled down, they knew what this girl was capable of, and werent in the mood to fight with her.

Tommy led the way and they walked into the studio. Tommy greeted random people as they made thier wau through the lobby, and Jude tightened her grip on the boys, just trying to keep them from running off and mauling random people they seemed to recognize from MTV. Finally Tommy led them into studio A, where Jude settled the boys on the couch.

Spied: When do they get here?

Tommy: Soon, be patient

Spied:( very whiny) I want them to get here!

Jude: Behave Vincent and I'll reward you later

Wally and Kyle laugh when they remember the kiss, Spied blush's, embarrassed, but still smarts off.

Spied: First name usage, low blow dude

Jude: (to Wally and Kyle) I didnt mean like that!(blushs)

Tommy: (very confused) What?

Jude and Speid: Nothing!

Wally and Kyle: Suuuurrrrre

Jude and Spied blush even more and Jude sits in the empty chair at the sound board so she can be across the room from Spied.

Tommy: Right. Well-

But he was cut off when the members of the canadian band Sweet Thing walked into the room.

Tommy: Hey guys! Lets get to work.

Band: Who are they?

Tommy: Oh. This is my cousin, Jude. She's a big fan. And these aer her friends- um...-

Jude: That's Spied, Wally, and Kyle. And, hi

Tyler: Hey Jude(shakes her hand. The other band members follow suit) Um, whats up with them? (he motions to the SME boys, still sitting on the couch, staring in aw. In fact, Spied was even drooling a little)

Jude: Nothing. They're just like, your biggest fans. Ecspecially Spied(when Spied still doesnt step up and the band looks at them a little wierd Jude rolls her eyes and grabs Spied's hand and pulls him off the couch) Spied, this is the famous band Sweet Thing. Believe it or not they are live and in the flesh. Guys, this is my best friend Spied(Spied shaked the bands hand, but turns his head to Jude and mouths "Thank You" She just smiles back)

Tommy: Okay. We have work to do peoples

Spied: Right. I cant wait to hear you guys live!

Tyler: Thanks. It's always cool to meet fans

Jude: Spied, let the dudes record, back off a little

Spied: (embarassed) Oh, right

The guys laugh a little, but not meanly, just amused, and get ready to record. Jude grabs Spieds hand again and pulls him towards the empty chair next to Tommy. Spied sits in it and Jude stands behind it. Spied, realizing Jude is still standing, turn to look at her.

Spied: Dude, you sit down

Jude: It's fine. You are thier biggest fan

Spied: (smiling) Come here Red

He pulled her down to share the seat with him, and Tommy smiled smugly at her. Jude couldnt help but blush, but smiled none the less and focused on the band...

(okay, so I live in Virginia, USA. So I know **_nothing _**about Sweet Thing, except that Tyler Kyte(the hottest guy on the planet!) is in it, which is why I kept thier parts to a minimum, but in the next chapter, which I'm putting up later tonight, I will try to use them more. sooooo, yea. sry if its a little wierd, but i liked it and thought you would. plz read and review! and for those of you who want me to update my other fanfic, _We didnt really just break up, did we?_ I know I'm late with the update, but at the horse show one person, well lets jsut say shes currently unconcciouse in the hospital, and another guy got dragged behind a galloping pony and broke his leg, so we were running late anyway, then my friends horse got loose and went galloping down the street and almost got hit by a truck, and then when I **finally **get home I cant get on the site, instead it gives me a 503 message, plus, no one reviewed, I didnt kno if u wanted me too, besides, with everything going on, my update was crap anyway, i have to rewrite it. but I **WILL **update as soon as I can. So, yea, hope u enjoy!)


	4. Chapter 4

Owen: What did you guys think?

Spied: Great!

Jude: Agreed

Wally: Duh!

Kyle: Of course

Jude: Sorry for their behavior, I havn't been able to find the instruction manual yet

The band laughed at her weak joke, but Spied looked at her a little hurt. Jude mouthed "I'm sorry" He smiled back but Jude could see he was still hurt, she quickly kissed him on the cheek, Tyler and Tommy, and Spied, being the only ones who noticed. Tyler raised one eyebrow and smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and looked away, he laughed, Tommy laughed at the interaction, and Spied, even though he was blushing, was smiling ecstaticially(sp?).

After recording a few songs the band left, except Tyler, who was staying to record some of his own music. Tommy excused himself to be the responsible adult and call Sadie to tell her Jude would be late, Wally and Kyle had to go with him to call their parents, Spied sadly explained no one was at his house anyway, so it wouldn't matter, so he was left in the studio with Jude and Tyler.

Jude: Move over Spied! I'm squished!(they were still sharing the one chair)

Spied: You could just move to the other chair

Jude: But that's Tommy's chair

Spied: Quincy isn't in here right now, is he?

Jude: (gives him the puppy dog face)

Spied: (laughs and rolls his eyes)

Jude: (huffs and move to the other seat)

Tyler: (he had been watching whole thing while he tuned his guitar on the couch and couldn't help but laugh, the two kids look back to him)

Jude: What?

Tyler: Nothing, you guys are just…entertaining

Spied: Glad to be of service

(Jude and Tyler laugh)

Tyler: (notices Jude and Spied watching him tune his guitar) You guys play?

Spied: My brother started to teach me, but he just kinda, stopped

Jude: My dad taught me to play acoustic

Spied: And you sing, and write songs, and-

Jude: Shut up

Tyler: (laughs) You sound like quite the musician

Jude: Right, sure

Tyler: How far away do you guys live from here?

Jude: Maybe five minutes by car, ten by skate board

Spied: Ten minutes by car, twenty by skateboard, I live farther away then she does, and I don't skateboard as fast

Jude: (Laughs) That's for sure

Spied: Shut up!

Tyler: (laughs slightly) I have to some back Saturday morning, how about you two come around noon, maybe I can teach you something

Speid: (stares in shock)

Jude: (sits in surprise)

Tyler: What?

Spied: My idol just offered to give me guitar lessons

Jude: I'm just surprised you'd offer to give guitar lessons to two kids

Tyler: You guy's are pretty cool, besides, it should be fun, and Tommy and Darius and friends

Spied: (back to staring in shock)

Jude: Okay

Tyler: When your boyfriend is better let him know to be here around noon, and not to worry about bringing anything or anything like that

Jude: O- Wait!

Tyler: What?

Spied: I'm not her boyfriend

Tyler: (in a disbelieiving tone) Sure

He goes back to tuning his guitar while Spied and Jude sit in an uncomftorable silence.

Twenty seconds later they hear Tommy coming back with Wally and Kyle, and Spied breaks the silence.

Speid: Um, Tyler?

Tyler: Yea?

Spied: Do you think, maybe, you could not tell Wally and Kyle about this?

TyleR: Sure, but why?

Spied: I just, want to do it with only Jude, and you

Tyler: (smiling) Sure, just you and your girlfriend

Jude and Spied: Hey!

Tyler: I'll stop saying it when you admit its true

Jude: But it's not!

Tyler: Sure, Spieds girlfriend

They hear Tommy ten feet from the door

Jude: Fine he's my boyfriend!

Spieds eyes pop out of his sockets and his jaw hits the floor, and he blushs, Jude just blushs and looks down, Tyler smiles.

Tyler: Sure, it can be just the three of us

Tommy walks room to see Jude and Spied both blushing and looking uncomftorable, Spied also looking very surprised. Tyler's tuning his guitar with a small smirk on his face.

Tommy: (to Tyler) What did you do?

Tyler: Nothing. We just talked

Tommy looked back to Spied and Jude with a questioning look on his face, they nodded their heads to signify that was the truth, but he knew their was more to it then that. He met Judes gaze and she sighed, then shook her head, and motioned discreetly to Wally and Kyle who were talking to Tyler, Tommy nodded his head in understanding and motioned for Jude to get out of his seat. Jude got up and looked around uncomftorably. Spied got up and motioned for her to sit in his seat, she smiled in thanks and sat down, he sat on the couch when Tyler got up to record "What you Need" and "Some Things" .

When the songs were done Tommy sent Wally and Kyle out of the studio to get them all some food from the kitchenette so he could figure out what was going on.

Tommy: So?

Tyler: I'm giving them guitar lessons on Staurday

Spied: I'm still in disbelieve

Tyler: (laughs)

Tommy: Okay, but that wouldn't make you two so uncomftorable

Jude: (gives Tommy a pleading look)

Tommy: What?

Tyler: (laughs, again)

Spied: (blushs)

Jude: (pulls Tommy into the sound proof booth, not noticing Tyler flip the switch for the intercom so he and Spied can listen in.

Jude: He made me call Spied my boyfriend

Tommy: One, isn't he? And Two, how?

Jude: He threatened to keep saying he was boyfriend unless we admitted it, to get him to shut up I did, and, no!

Tyler flipped the switch again to give them some privacy but spun the chair around to look at Spied.

Tyler: So, your into Jude?

Spied just looked at him.

Tyler: Come on

Spied: Maybe, why do you care?

Tyler: (shrugs) Just wondering. But seriously, why are you so afraid to make a move?

Spied: (rolls his eyes) Excuse me for not being as confident as world famous musician Tyler Kyte who ALL the girls freak over and also happens to be dating the hottest female aritist in the entire world

Tyler: (laughing) A few things. First, hands off my girlfriend(Spied rolls his eyes) Two, thanks. Three, Alexz is pretty cool, isn't she?(again, Spied rolls his eyes) And last, your into her, why are you so afraid?

Spied: I honestly don't know, I just cant help it

Tyler: Come half an hour early on Saturday

Spied: Why?

Tyler: So I can help you admit you want Jude

Spied: (graons) I never should have told you!

Tyler: Nope you shouldn't have

Spied: (gives him a very dirty look)

Tyler: (laughing) I'll see you Saturday, I have a date with Alexz

Spied: See you Saturday

Tyler: Yep(flips switch on intercom) See you Saturday Jude, bye Tommy

Jude: Can you-

Tyler: I promise to keep it a secret and yea, I will say good bye to them on my way out

Jude: Thanks

Tommy: See you Tyler

Tyler: Bye Tom, see you Jude, bye Spied(grabs guitar, waves over his shoulder, and leaves, saying good bye to Wally and Kyle as he walks out the door)

Wally: Where's he going?

Spied: He has a hot date with Alexz

Kyle: Lucky jerk

Spied: Dude, give it up, she's happy with Tyler, and doesn't know you, back off.

Kyle: (rolls his eyes)

Tommy: Okay, Okay-

Wally: Why are you two in there?

Jude: We had to talk privately(walks out, Tommy follow's)

Tommy: And its(checks watch) eight o'clock. We need to get you guys home

Wally: (rolls his eyes) Yes sir

He walks out with Kyle following.

Tommy looks back to Jude who uses her eyes to ask for a minute of privacy with Spied, he nods his head and walks out, closing the door behind him, Spied looks at the door confused, then back to Jude, who forces herself to swallow.

Spied: Jude, what's going on?

Jude: I just, about what Tyler said…

She didn't know how to finish the sentence, and she noticed that Spied looked scared.

Spied: You mean, you though that…

He didn't know how to finish either, this was really confusing!

Jude: I don't know? (shrugs her shoulders) Okay, (sighs) I'm gonna stop being a wimp. I…I liked kissing you. And I liked when we were cramped in that chair, and I like the thought of you being my boyfriend, but, I just….was afraid, then the way Tyler kept pushing it, I don't know. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I guess I still am.

She looked up afraid, wondering how Spied would take all this.

Spied: (blinks) Um, wow

Jude: I knew I shouldn't have said anything

She started gathering her stuff, trying to hold back her tears.

Spied: Jude, Jude, JUDE!

She finally stopped moving, she ahd her back to him. She forced herself to hold in her tears, and turned.

Jude: What?

She said in a watery voice. Despite her best efforts, Spied could see right through it, he knew how upset she was.

Spied: Jude don't-

He crossed the room and pulled her into a tight hug. Despite being upset, she clung back.

He pulled away a little and smirked at her.

Spied: Nothing to worry about (he kissed her sweetly, yet shyly)

Jude: (Smiles widely)

Spied: (smiles shyly)

They get their stuff and walk out of the studio, Wally and Kyle don't seem notice they were gone since Tommy managed to keep them busy by introducing them to some of the other artists, but Tommy looks over with one eye brow raised and a smile, Jude cant hide her happiness. She smiled widely, and giggle, Spied's not much better. He smiles too, but knowing that Judes cousin, who seems to act like more of an older brother, knows already his face flush's a little too, Tommy just smiles back, then nods his head in Wally and Kyles direction, who are talking to Darius. Jude looks at Spied, and he thinks about it.

Spied: I don't want to upset them

Jude: (panicked) But you are my boyfriend right?

Spied: Yea, but, their my best friends dude, I don't want to make them mad or whatever

Jude: Okay

She looks back at Tommy and shakes her head, he agrees silently and cross's the room to get the two, then they all walk out to the Hummer, Spied, Jude, and Tommy acting as if Juderman hadn't just formed.

Tommy dropped off Jude first since she lived closest to the studio. She said good bye to Tommy, then turned in her seat to face the guys.

Jude: Um, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow? (looks directly at Spied. And motions to her cell phone, in her pocket, he nods his head, Wally and Kyle still don't notice)

Wally: Kay. See you later dude

Kyle: Bye Red

Tommy: Bye girl

Jude: Bye guys

She climbs out of the Hummer and waves to the guys before turning and going up the walk. She slips into the house quietly, seeing her dad still isn't home, and knowing that means her mom is passed out on her bed, and Sadie is probably hiding in her own room. She goes into the kitchen and gets a water bottle before going quietly up the stairs. She stops in the doorway of her moms room, and sure enough she's passed out in the middle of the bed surrounded by vodka bottles and little things of pills. Jude shakes her head and turns, going up to her room. She walks in and Dakota is stretched across her bed.

Jude: Hey boy

He looks up and wags his tail, she smiled.

She pulled on a pair of black boys shorts and with a sky blue cami. She slides onto the bed and flips on the T.V, turning to Degrassi. Two minutes later Sadie comes into the room and sits on the end of the bed.

Sadie: So, how'd it go, and…why are you glowing?

Jude: Today I got my first kiss, my first boyfriend, met Sweet Thing, made plans for guitar lessons from Tyler Kyte, got inspiration for some new songs, made up with Wally, Kyle, and Spied, got my first taste of the music industry-

Sadie: Woah! Slow down! Boyfriend? Kiss? Band? Guitar lessons? TYLER KYTE?!

Jude: (giggling) Yep

Sadie: Spill

Jude: I kissed Spied, and now he's my boyfriend

Sadie: Jude, your both twelve-

Jude: He's thirteen! And I'll be thirteen in two weeks!

Sadie: (smiling) I know. Wow, that was fast!

Jude: Sadie! (hits her with a pillow)

Sadie: (hits back)

Jude: Anyway…Tommy had it arranged for Sweet Thing to be recording while we were there, and then Tyler Kyte stayed to record some of his solo stuff. And Tommy, Wally, and Kyle had to make some phone calls, so me and Spied were left to talk to him, and after he teased us, he offered us guitar lessons, then teased us some more. Actually, he deserves the credit for us getting together

Sadie: Really?

Jude: Yep. He was really nice. I can't wait for Saturday!

Sadie: (laughing) Jude, your cell phones ringing

Jude: Oh!

She dove for it.

Jude: Hello?

Spied: Jude?

Jude: Hey! Hold on, (push's a laughing Sadie out of the room) Sorry, had to get rid of my sister

Spied: No problem

Jude: Spied, whats wrong?

Spied: Nothing

Jude: That's not true, you sound like your crying

Spied: I'm fine-

Jude: Spied…

Spied: Jude, I need to talk to you-

Jude: Where are you?

Spied: The park four blocks from your house

Jude: Give me two minutes

Spied: Okay

Jude: Spied, it'll be okay

Spied: I'll see you soon

Jude hung up and pulled on a pair of black Hollister sweat pant material capris, a light blue sweat shirt, and her black, white, and teal Etnies. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and grabbed a flash light. She decided to take Dakota for protection and motioned for him to follow her. They crept down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jude left a note for Sadie:

_Sades,_

_Spied needed me, I know it was serious cause he was crying, and…I know he has a history of family issues. I don't when I'll be back, but I know where I'm going and Dakota came along for protection. Love you,_

_Jude_

She grabbed her skateboard from the bottom of the stairs and slipped out the front door unnoticed. She got a running start and went down the sidewalk full speed, the flash light illuminating the path in front of her while Dakota obediently ran along side. They had reached the park within a matter of minutes, and Jude found Spied sitting on one of the swings. She orderd Dakota to stay at the edge of the swing set. She walked up and sat on the swing next to Spieds, he still hadn't looked at her.

Jude: Spied?

She asked quietly, really concerned.

Spied: (looks up with tears running down his face, and Jude can see his face is bruised, and cut, and bloody.

Jude: Oh My God! Spied!

She was off her swing and pulling Spied off of his and into her arms in a matter of seconds. She hugged him as tightly as she could, when she felt he was ready for it, she asked in a whisper,

Jude: Spied, what happened?

Spied: My dad….he-

Jude: It's okay, you don't need to finish. (hugs him tightly again)

Jude: Spied, I can't let you go back there-

Spied: I cant go anywhere else, my mom lives in New York with my brother

Jude: Your coming to my house

Spied: Your parents-

Jude: My moms passed out drunk and drugged in her room and my dad is off somewhere

Spied: (still crying a little) I didn't mean to force anything on you…

Jude: You didn't, I care about you. Now come on

She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the edge of the swing set. She picked up the skate board and carried it home, walking with Spied, Dakota still jogging along obediently.

Spied: Why'd you bring the dog?

Jude: Protection. Not from you, but, I'm a twelve year old girl in the middle of the night in Toronto. And as you know, he protects me, no matter what, and anyone ask him too actually…

(i kno, some serious stuff, and probably unexpected, but hey, its cool. i have big plans for the new story line, but remember, thier only thirteen, and technicially twelve i guess, whats gonna happen? when will spied dad figure out? what will happen with spied? juderman? thiers a lot of drama coming, but i promise, it will lighten up again, but i cant just blow over this, so atleast one more chapter of heavy drama. anyway, plz read, enjoy, and review!)


	5. Chapter 5

When they get to Judes house she decide's not to hide him from Sadie. They walk into the house, Jude still clutching his hand, and up the stairs. She gets a shirt of her dads and hands it to Spied, she tells him to go into the bath room and wash out his cuts, and if he wants, change into the shirt to go to sleep, then goes into Sadies room, who loos up and can immediately tell something is wrong.

Jude: Sadie, My friends staying the night, he's not safe at home

Sadie: He?

Jude: (nods her head)

Sadie: Okay. Does he need anything?

Jude: Is it okay if he sleep's in my room instead of the couch, so when dad comes home-

Sadie: I understand, its fine

Jude: I'm getting him water, he's washing out his cuts, does he need anything else?

Sadie: He shouldn't. Tomorrow, dad's gone by the time we get up and mom will probably still be in bed, I'll make you guys lunch and breakfast, and you can go to school together. And Jude?

Jude: Yea?

Sadie: He can stay as long as he needs to

Jude: Thank you Sadie

Sadie: Of course

Jude closed the door and went back to Spied, she knocked on the door and he opened it, he was standing there in his boxers and t-shirt.

Spied: This is how I usually sleep, is that okay?

Jude: Of course

She got antiseptic cream and gently rubbed it onto Spieds cuts and scrapes, she wiped up some of the blood from the cuts on his right arm.

When he was as good as he was gonna get she smiled sadly.

Jude: I talked to Sadie, my dads never home, and my moms also drunk, she's basicially my mom, she said you can stay as long as you need to

Spied: Thanks

Jude: No problem. Now come on

She led him up to her room and showed him the bed.

Spied: I don't have a problem with this, but, why aren't I sleeping somewhere else?

Jude: We don't have a guest room, and if my dad comes home at all tonight, we just don't want to make him mad. You can get comftorable, I'll be right back

She came ack up with some water, and Spied had alreadu drifted off, but he was having a nightmare, kicking, and rolling, like something was attacking him…attacking him, his dad!

SpieD: No! Dad, stop!(crying) Dad stop please!

Jude crossed the room quickly and gently shook Spied.

Jude: Spied, it's only me, Jude. Your safe, your dads not here

Even though he was awake Spied was still scared and crying. Jude handed him a water bottle and he drank some of it, but he was still shaking. Jude sat on the bed and when Spied layed back down she moved his head to her lap, and gently ran her fingers through his hair, coaxing him to sleep, but offering warmth and comfort that kept him from nightmares. Eventually, Jude fell asleep leaning agasint her head board, with Spieds head resting in her lap, and Dahota stretched out beside him.

Sadie came in to wake them up the next morning and found Jude still sitting on her bed, with Spieds head in her lap, and she smiled. She crossed the room and woke Jude up.

Sadie: Looks like an interesting night

Jude: He was having nightmares, I was trying to help him feel better

Sadie: Its okay.

Jude: Sadie, his dad, he really hurts him

Sadie: He can stay as long as he needs to Jude

Jude: (nodding her head) Thanks Sadie

Sadie: No problem. But…Jude, does anyone else know?

Jude: I'm not sure

Sadie: (nodding her head) Okay. I'll go make breakfast and pack lunch for you guys. Just, come down when your ready okay?

Jude: Sure

Sadie got up and left and Jude sighed as she looked down at Spied.

Jude: (shaking Spied) Time to get uppppppppp

Spied: Mhmhm

Jude: Come on

Spied: Five more minutes

Jude: No. You need to get up

Spied: Please?

Jude: Up

Spied: No

Jude: Yes

Spied: No

Jude: yes

Spied: No

Jude: So you have enough energy to argue with me yet claim your still asleep?

Spied: Crap

Jude: (laughing) Gotcha

She got up and walked across the room to get cloth's to wear, Spieds head fell back on the pillow.

Spied: Jude?

Jude: Yeah?

Spied: Why was my head in your lap?

Jude: You don't remember?

Spied: (blank stare)

Jude: Well, you were having a really bad nightmare, I was trying to make you feel better

Spied: (small smile) Thanks dude

Jude: (sighs) Sadie said you can stay as long as you need too. But can you answer a question?

Spied: I guess

Jude: Spied, does anyone else know? Besides me and Sadie I mean.

Spied: (sighs) Wally does. Three weeks ago, it was really bad, and when I snuck out I went to his house. But his parents never found out or anything

Jude: (nodding her head) Okay. You can take the first shower. Sadie's making breakfast and lunch for us

Spied: Okay

He gets up and leaves the room, going downstairs. Jude picks up the receiver on her nightstand. He picks up on the third ring.

Wally: (a little grumpy) What?

Jude: Wally?

Wally: (concerned) What?

Jude: Wally, do you think you could come over here before school? But first, stop at Spieds house to get his backpack, skateboard, and some clothes?

Wally: (sighs) It happened again didn't it?

Jude: (holding back tears) Yea

Wally: I'll help however I can. I'll get his stuff and some clothes then come by, this afternoon we can go get more clothes before his dad gets there. I'm guessing he's staying there

Jude: (sniffles) Yea, Sadie said he's staying as long as he's not safe at home

Wally: Okay, I'm leaving in five minutes, I guess I'll be there in twenty

Jude: Thanks

Wally: No problem

Jude hung up just as Spied walked back into the room, in his boxers and t-shirt again.

Spied: Um, dude, what am I wearing to school?

Jude: (biting her lip) I called Wally, he said he would stop by your house and get your backpack skateboard, and some cloths

Spied: Oh. Okay

Jude: Was that bad?

Speid: No. Just, a little surprised

Jude: Um, okay. I have to get in the shower

Spied: Guess I'll stay up here and watch T.V

He plopped sown on Judes bed and turned on the T.V, smiling at her. She smiled back before going downstairs and into the bathroom.

She finished straightening her hair and pulled on her jeans, old, faded, and painted on, until you reach the bottom where, because they were kinda long, then bunched a little, but looked fine pulled over her Etnies. She also pulled on a Sweet Thing t-shirt. She put on a little mascara then walked back out of the bathroom and upstairs. Spied was still on her bed, but he looked upset again, Jude felt bad for him. She crossed the room and pulled him off of her bed and into a tight hug.

Jude: It'll be okay Spied

Spied: I don't know

Jude: Your dad doesn't know you're here, and me, and Sadie, we aren't gonna let him hurt you

Spied: Thanks

Jude: No problem

She pecked his lips, then smiled at him.

Jude: Come on, Sade should have breakfast ready by now

He smiled at her before following her downstairs, Dakota following along.

They walked into the kitchen to see Sadie had made their lunchs, and out two plates of chocolate chip pancakes with water at the breakfast bar. Spied climbed onto his stool and picked up his fork, Jude smiled at her sister.

Jude: Thank you Sadie

Sadie: No problem. Um, Spied are you ok?

Spied: (looking at his plate) I guess. Thanks, for everything

Saide: Don't mention it

Just then the doorbell rang.

Jude: That would be Wally (Sadie looks at her confused) Our friend. He was stopping at Spied's house to get some stuff, then coming here

She went to answer the door while Spied ate.

Jude: Thanks Wally

Wally: No problem

He stepped into the front hall and put Spieds skateboard and backpack down

Wally: I only grabbed a shirt and jeans, we can get more later. Their in his backpack

Jude: Okay. Come on

She led him into the kitchen and motioned to the seat next to Spied, and the food.

Wally: Um, thanks

Jude: (smiling) It's cool. By the way, this is my older sister, Sadie. Sadie, this is Wally

Sadie: Hey

Wally: Hi?

Jude: She knows everything, I mean everything!

Sadie: (laughing) It's true, she's never been successful in hiding something from me. I'll leave you guys alone, I gotta get to school anyway. And Spied, I promise to keep quiet

She smiled to the three before walking out the door.

Wally: Dude, you okay?

Spied: Not really. Thanks for bringing my stuff

Wally: Yeah…

Spied got up, grabbed his cloth's from his bag, and walked into the bathroom.

Wally: Red, I'm worried about him

Jude: Thank you captain obvious. In case you havn't noticed, we're all worried about him. Sadie doesn't even know him and she's worried about him

Wally: I know, it's just, I just hope he comes out of this okay

Jude: Yeah…

Spied walks out and cleans up his mess from breakfast. He grabs the lunch Sadie packed and puts it his backpack. Double checks his Ipod, it had been in his backpack, was charged, then leaves it by the door and walks back into the kitchen.

Spied: I guess we're ready

Jude: Yeah

They sat in silence for a little while until Wally bought up the studio session from yesterday, and they ended up gossiping about the band, and having fun talking, laughing, and hanging out. Spied's fatherly issues forgotten, Jude's sick mom forgotten, and unfortunately, the time forgotten. Jude happens to look up and see the time, 7:45.

Jude: Crap!

Then she hears the air brakes as the bus comes to a stop at her stop. She leaps up, grabs her backpack, and charges out the door, hitting the pavement at a dead run, Spied and Wally are up and running too. They grab their backpacks and follow her out of the house, Wally slamming the door behind them.

Jamie had woken up and picked out his best clothes. He spent extra time in the shower making sure he looked good, he made sure everything was clean and smelled good and ate cereal for breakfast so he coudnt cause any stains. He walked out the door right on time and stood at the bus stop. After five minutes he became worried that Jude wasn't there, even more so when the bus came and she didn't, but he saw her come running out of her house and walked on with the worry completely fading away, unfortunately for him he had turned around too soon to see Spied and Wally race out after her. He sat in the seat him and Jude had shared twice before, and made sure to leave the spot next to him open for her. She bounded onto the bus and he got her attention, motioning to the empty seat beside him. With a shake of her head and slightly apologetic look she walked past him and sat in seat twenty one. Jamie had turned in his seat to stare at her, confused, so he once again missed Spied and Wally following Jude. He did, however, see them walk past him and plop down in the seat next her, Wally on the outside, and Spied in the middle. Jamies face flushed with anger when he saw how close Jude and Spied were sitting. Even more so when he saw them whispering, then Spied put his arm over the back of the seat, and Jude lean against him, her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, both with smiles on their faces. Wally was texting someone on his cell, probably that Kyle kid. Jamie watched them the entire ride to school. When they got there he got off the bus and stood off to the side, waiting for just the right moment to approach her. He saw Kyle sitting on the bench by the side door of the school, slipping his phone into his pocket, getting up and walking towards the bus. He came to a stop a few yards from Jamie, and they both watched as first Wally, then Spied holding Judes hand, then Jude, walked off the bus.

Jude had fallen asleep leaning against Spied, and him and Wally had to wake her up when the bus stopped at the school. She yawned as they stood and gathered their stuff, then, holding Spieds hand, followed the boys off the bus.

Wally: Kyle said he was meeting us right over…there!

They looked up and sure enough, there he stood. They walked over to him, laughing at his shocked expression.

Kyle: Um, wow. What did I miss?

He was staring at Jude and Spied's interlocked fingers.

Kyle: And, why were you two at Red's bus stop? You don't live anywhere near it? Or, not near enough

That shut up the laughing. They met eachothers gazes with worried expressions. Kyle was a good, loyal, and trusted friend, but the less people that knew, the better. Spied sighed and nodded his head, and while Kyle stared at all of them like they were crazy, they motioned for him to follow him into the school, and towards the locker rooms…Jude didn't even stop to say "Hi" to Jamie, despite his frantic attempts to get her attention…

Jude snuck into the locker room behind them and they hid around the corner from the football coach's office. While Kyle continued to act they were crazy Spied took off his backpack and leaned it against the wall, he took off his leather jacket and handed it to Jude, then he took off his shirt, revealing the cuts and bruises across his chest and arms. Jude put down the shirt and jacket and gently washed the concealer they had "borrowed" from Sadie to cover the marks on his face, while Kyles jaw hit the floor. Spied couldn't look at his friend, he stared at the tiled floor instead, ashamed of what his dad had done. Jude hugged him, Wally just stood off to the side, feeling very awkward. He had heard about people this happened too, had been warned it was wrong and that if he ever heard of it happening to someone he should tell the police, but ever since he had found out it was happening to his best friend, well he still didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Kyle: How?

He finally choked out, staring in shock.

Spied: My dad

He said quietly, barely loud enough to hear, as he pulled away from Jude and started to pull his shirt back on, groaning at the pain that shot through the left side of his body, where he had landed after "falling" down the stairs yesterday.

Kyle: What?

Wally: He said his dad-

Kyle: I know what he said, but…

He let the sentence trail off, and all of them nodded their heads in understanding.

Spied put his jacket back on and Jude pulled the tube of concealer out of one of the side pockets of her backpack. She gently put it back on Spieds face, being especially careful around his eyes and jaw line, where it was the worst.

Spied: Thanks

He said, looking away from her, he thought it was hard for Kyle to see him like this, but it was tens time worse to have to look at Jude with her knowing what was going on.

She kissed him gently on the cheek, guessing what was going through his head, and he smiled faintly before picking up his backpack, she picked hers up too and they turned to Kyle.

Kyle: Wait, you two knew, why didn't I?

Wally and Jude shot concerned glances at Spied and he nodded his head.

Spied: The last time it got this bad, since Wally lived closest then I went to his house. Luckily it was a Friday and I could stay the weekend without his parents figuring anything out. By Sunday it had gotten better so I went home. This time I just ran, and ended up at the park near Judes house. I called her on my cell and she came. We ended up going back to her house since I'm afraid to go home. Dismorning she called Wally to have him get my backpack and clothes, which is why we were at her house dismorning.

Kyle: Oh

Jude: Come on, we don't want to attract any attention, we need to get to class on time. She grabbed Spieds hand and the four snuck back out of the locker room, then walked down the hall and into their classroom, sitting down three seconds before the bell rang. But no one noticed how close they were to late, all the kids were staring at Jude and Spied, thinking about how she had been holding his hand when they walked in, and the teacher wasn't in the room.

Jude: (glares at all the other students) What? You've never seen a couple before?

They all looked away, suddenly extremely afraid of her, she sighed as she looked back to Spied, his face had flushed red, but she knew it wasn't from embarrassment, he **never** got embarrassed, he was just afraid that with all this attention, someone was gonna figure it out. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back before they got out their books for language and put everything else away, hanging their jackets over the backs of their chairs.

Kyle: What are we doing after school today?

Jude: How about icer-cream. We could use some good ice-cream

Wally: I could use some good head-ache medicine

Spied: Your joking, right?

Wally: Dude, I didn't

Spied: I know, I'm sorry

All the other students in the class had been listening to the conversation, and were extremely confused by how it ended. Realizing the teacher was gonna be late they all started talking. Jamie got up and walked over to Judes table, stopping next to her desk. Wally and Kyle slowly turned their heads to look up at him, their expressions clearly telling him he didn't belong there. Spied looked at him and sighed, shook his head, looked at Jude, then went back to staring at his desk, trying to avoid the look Jamie was giving him, he didn't feel like talking right now. Jude looked up at him, her expression asking him why he was there.

Jamie: Jude, um, why didn't you sit with me dismorning?

Jude: I was sitting with Spied and Wally

(again everyone was listening in)

Jamie: Um, okay (Wally and Kyle were getting impatient with this guy, they strengthened their glares and stared holes into his skull, Spied just shook his head, silently begging this guy to leave) Well, then you ignored me when we got here, I wanted to talk to you about-

Jude: Jamie! I had more important things to do

She grabs Spieds hand, which Jamie looks at likes hes gonna puke, Spied gave her a sideways glance and smile, and squeezed her hand, she was glowing. Wally and Kyle tore their gaze from Jamie long enough to smile at their friends, then resumed glaring.

Jamie: Like what?

Wally: I don't think that's any of your business do you?

Jamie: I just

Wally and Kyle stood up and walked towards Jamie.

Kyle: I think you need to back off

Jamie: But I just-

Jude: Jamie…

Jamie: Jude, just-

Spied: Just back off!

Jamie: Why should I listen to you?

Jude: Because he's my boyfriend and your making me mad which he doesn't like!(the entire classroom went completely silent on the word _**boyfriend)**_

Wally: And neither do we

Spied stood up to join his friends, and Jude did too, so she could continue to hold his hand.

Jamie: But, I-

Spied: Leave my girlfriend alone

Jamie: What?

Jude: DO YOU NOT GET IT?!!!!! SPIED. IS. MY. BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jamie: What? (his face went white and he immediately lost anyone fight in him, he really liked her, and, the guy he hated was with her?)

SpieD: Yea, so you might want to back off now

Jamie: Why do you like him?!(he cries in desperation)

Wally: As opposed to- what? Liking you? (Wally, Kyle, and Spied laugh. Jamie blushs, Jude sighs)

Jamie: Well that would be better then liking that skateboarding, punk-rocking, idiot jerk!

(the SME boys stopped laughing, all the student gasped)

Jude: Oh, this cant be good

Spied dropped her hand and got up in Jamies face, the boy visually cringed.

Spied: What did you say?

Jamie: I said your such a disappointment, I bet your own family doesn't even want you

Boy was that the wrong to say. Spied, Wally, Kyle, and Jude immediately turned and red and started to shake due to all the red, Jamie immediately realized his mistake.

Jude: Jamie, you are THE. BIGGEST.IDIOT.EVER!!!!!

And with that, the four pounced. They knocked Jamie to the floor. He groaned when his head hit the tile floor. Spied crawled on top of him and puched him across the face, while Wally and Kyle held him down, Jude was kneeling next to them.

Jude: Jamie, never, ever, insult me or my friends again, hopefully now you realize how stupid you were!

Kelsey: TEACHER! One minute away!

Judes head whipped around as the SME boys jumped off Jamie and dove for their seat, every other student doing the same. Jude helped Jamie up, then slapped him.

Jude: And FYI, you tell her what happened, you'll regret it even more. Got it?

Jamie nodded his head and walked across the room towards his seat, Jude sat next to Spied and smiled tightly to her friends as she picked up her pencil to take notes on the book. Just then the teacher walked in.

Ms. McCarty: Good morning class, lets get to work. We're doubling up groups. Kyles group and…..Jamies group!

It was gonna be a looonnnnnnnngggg day.

(hope u enjoy the update, and thanks to everyone whos reviewed! have a good night!)


	6. Authors note PLEASE READ

Authors note

Sorry to any of you who didn't like the violence in the last chapter, but its over with. Well, the physical fighting between SME and Jamie is, but not the verbal fights. As to why it happened, Jamie struck a **HUGE** nerve in Spied by saying his family didn't want him, which he was already considering since his mom had refused to take him to New York with her and his dad treated him like crap. As for why Wally and Kyle got so mad, since they are his best friends and, besides Jude and Sadie, are the only other people who know, that nerve branches off and into **them**. It didn't strike them near as hard, but it still did. And Jude. Spieds not only her boyfriend, but also her best friend. That nerve was in her too and stronger then Wally and Kyle cause of what she saw that night in the park, the first hand experience with what Spieds dad reduced him too. She had no choice but to help him defend himself.

Anyway, just wanted to apologize to anyone who didn't like that, say their probabally wouldn't be anymore of it, and let you know that they wont hate eachother forever, but that still leaves a lot of time that they can, unless Jude decides to fix things….maybe?


	7. Chapter 6

After school the four glared at Jamie until he cowered away, pressing himself into the wall. They walked out of the building and got on their skateboards, Jude leading the way but sticking to a leisurely pace.

Spied: I cant believe him

Jude: Just ignore him, okay?

Spied: I know, its just-

Jude: He didn't know…god I sound like I'm defending him. Im not or anything, it's just, how could he know?

Spied: He doesn't and he wont

Wally: Okay, dudes. Red, where are we going?

Jude: How about TD's (TD's stands for Tastee Delight, a popular ice cream café thing)

Kyle: Cool

Spied: Works with me

Wally: I'm in the mood for mint-

Kyle: Cookie dough-

Spied: I really don't care-

Jude: Then I get to choose

Spied: Crap

The four friends joke and laughed as they moved down the sidewalk saying "hey" to people they knew the whole way there.

They smiled to the familiar waitress's who waved as they walked through the restaurant. They settled into a booth in the back, their skateboards popped against the wall under the table.

June: Hey guys

A chorus of "hi's" and "hellos" came back.

Jude: Okay, so we have two root beers, a coke float, and….

Jude: A coke please?

June:: Sounds good. Be right back, oh, here (hands over menus)

The kids surveyed the menu and Wally decided on mint with marshmallows and hot fudge. Kyke got fudge ice cream with hot fudge, caramel, marshmallows, cookie dough and sprinkles. Jude and Spied got a banana split with hot fudge, caramel, banana, whipped cream, marshmallows, and cherries on top to share.

Jude: Yum!

Spied: I can taste it already

Jude: (playfully glares at him) You are going to leave me half

Spied: Yeah, yeah

Jude: (rolls her eyes)

Wally: So dudes, what are we doing tomorrow?

Jude: Um…(they still weren't telling Wally and Kyle)

Spied: I have to spend the day with my cousins and Jude's coming with me so if they try to make me go home she can help me get away (wow, where had that lie come from?)

Kyle: Oh. Okay then (Jude and Spied sighed in relief)

June came back and handed them their ice cream with their extra large spoons.

June: Everything you need?

Jude: Yep (she grabbed the loaded spoon from Spieds hand and put it in her mouth, smiling)

Spied: Hey!

He yanked it back while she laughed and filled it up again, careful to keep it out of her reach before putting it in his mouth.

June: I'm guessing you two are together (their mouths were full so they just smiled at her) He finally gets a girlfriend. Good choice (winks at Jude before walking away, Spied blushs and Wally and Kyle laugh)

Jude: Who is she?

Wally: We're regulars here, she knows us really well.

Jude: Oh.

Spied: (swallows his ice-cream) Good.

Jude: See! You had no reason to be afraid of my choice in ice-cream

Spied: True. Now give me!

He grabbed her spoon, and despite Jude's protests, starting use both spoons so he could inhale twice as much. Two mintues later Jude gave up, she leaned into the booth, fuming, and Spied ate with a smirk on his face, then Judes face brightened, and Spied forced the ice-cream down with one great gulp.

Spied: What?

Jude smirked at him before leaning over and kissing him, this time she kissed him longer, and Wally and Kyle acting like it was gonna make them puke and their eyes were burning (it was acting right?) she slowly raised her hand and slipped her spoon out of Spieds hand. She pressed her forehead to his and pulled her lips away.

Jude: Gotcha

She whispered with a smirk before pulling away completely and digging back into the ice-cream.

Spied: How do you do that?! Seriously, that's gonna get me in serious trouble one of these days

Jude just smirked at him and shrugged her shoulders, he rolled his eyes and sighed before eating again.

Wally: Is it safe to open our eyes again?

Spied: Yes. It's not like you've never seen people kiss before

Kyle: Yea, whatever. Can you just not kiss long enough for me to finish to my ice-cream

Jude: Yes, Kyle

Kyle: Thank you

Half an hour later they sat with three empty ice cream bowls, four milk shake glass's, one coke float, one root beer float, and three soda glass's sitting on the table.

Jude: Who the heck is gonna pay for all this?

Wally: We can each chip in, it's what we always do

Jude: Okay

They each put some bills on the table, Spieds section slightly smaller but they all pretended not to notice. They grabbed their skateboards, handed the bills to June, and walked down the sidewalk.

Kyle: Kay, so, like, if we have skateboards, why are we walking?

Spied: Cause I ate more then my half and if I tried to speed down that sidewalk it would all be coming back up.

Wally: Cause I'm not sure if I could keep myself upright, way too bloated for that

Jude: You sound like your PMSing

Spied, Wally, and Kyle: Aughghghghghhg!

Jude: (holding hands up in surrender) Sorry

Spied: Just shut up, please?

Jude: (laughing) Sure. Hey, isn't that beautiful?

She stopped in front of the front window for the biggest music store in Toronto.

Spied: Yea

He wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her close, she leaned into him. Wally and Kyle rolled their eyes and looked away, but couldn't hide the smiles on their faces, neither could Jude and Spied.

Jude: (sighing as she gazes at the guitar) Someday

They turned and walked down the sidewalk again.

They got to Judes house half an hour later, they eventually gave in and got on their skateboards. Jude led them into the house and into the kitchen, no surprise, SME pounced on the fridge.

Jude: Okay, guys? We just inhaled ice-cream forty mintues ago.

Spied: We walked it off on the way back

Kyle: Maybe if you had let us ride our skateboards the entire way…

Jude: You three were the ones PMSing-

Spied, Wally and Kyle: Auggghghhhhhhhhh!

Wally: Yea, my appetites gone

Kyle: Jude, we warned you before

Speid: Make sure the path to the bathrooms clear

Tommy: Never mention puberty in front of thirteen year old guys

Spied: DUDE!

Wally: Do you think you could possibly take your own advice and shut up? Please?

Kyle: I'm gonna be sick

Jude: Bathrooms down the hall and to the right

Tommy: I was just telling her that your always gonna get the same result when you say PMS-

Spied: I'm gonna be sick

Kyle: Not if I beat you to it

(All three made a mad dash the hall, Jude, Tommy, and Sadie pressing their bodies into the wall of the hallway so they wouldn't get trampled)

Jude: And this time I wasn't the one that said P-

(They hear the bathroom door slam closed)

Jude: Upstairs and to the left, and in the bedroom at the end of the hall too

They hear as two bodies pound up the stairs full speed.

Sadie: You need to learn to take your own advice

Plucks a grape from a bowl on the island and walks down the hall and up the stairs.

Jude: Wow. Never actually thought they'd puke, I just thought it was something they were saying to shut me up

Tommy: No, they were serious

(Just then Spied walks back into the room, Jude smiles smugly in his direction)

Jude: So you won the race to the bathroom?

Spied nods his head and sits at the island. Jude gets him a water bottle from the fridge and puts it down next to him. He opens it and takes a gulp.

Jude: (holding hands up in surrender) I promise to shut up?

Spied: (looks up slowly, his skin all pasty) Promise to keep your promise this time?

Jude: (small laugh) Yes

Spied: (shakes his head) Thank god

Jude laughs some more and grabs two more water bottles as they hear Wally and Kyle coming back downstairs. She hands them to them as they walk into the kitchen. They sit down next to Spied and take a gulp each.

Spied: She promised to shut up

Wally: Did she promise to keep her promise this time? (Jude cuts in)

Jude: Yea, but only if…(thinks of something as the three boys faces twist into fear) I can keep Wallys hat

She grabs Wallys hat off his head and puts it on her own.

Wally: That's all I have to give up for you to never say –… that again?

Jude: That and…Kyles hat

She grabs the beanie off Kyles head too.

Kyle: Why do you need two hats?

Jude: Actually, I have three

Spied: What?

Jude: A hat from Spied, a hat from Wally, and a hat from Kyle

Tommy: Interesting

Jude: (smiling) Yep. I have a mind all my own

Wally: And it scares me

Kyle: Ha! Harrison DNA is what scares me

Spied: Actually, I have to agree with that

Jude uses both hats to smack Spied up one side and down the other, luckily, since their only hats, its not permanent damage.

Spied: (trying to block the attack) Hey! Hey! Hey! Daaa! When are you gonna stop attacking your boyfriend?

Jude: When he apologizes for saying I scare him (Wally and Kyle laugh, Tommy tries not to)

Spied: Fine, I'm sorry I said you scare me. Will you stop now?

Jude: (rolls her eyes) Fine

Spied: You know you love me (Jude and Spied fail to notice all the air get sucked out of the room, or Wally, Kyle, and Tommy start to hyperventilate)

Jude: Yes, unfortunately that curse is haunting me

Spied: And eventually that curse is gonna kill me

Jude: Oh, you didn't know? I already have that plan all set to go, yep its called Operation SME day

Tommy: (ignoring his shock) What?

Jude: SME

Wally: (pretending to get rid of his shock) What?

Jude: It stands for Spiedermans Mind Explosion (all the guys give her confused glances) Well, I was watching this thing on T.V about this serial killer, and every time he killed some he exploded some part of their bodys, so since the weakest part of Spied is his brain…(trials off with a smirk)

Spied: Hey! (Jude, Wally, and Kyle laugh. Tommy chuckles a little, even Spied cant help but smile) Jude, you've made me proud

Jude: (confused and laughing a little) What?

Kyke: Around here Spied is known as the prank king

Jude: Okay, but I didn't techinaially pull anything

Wally: Yea, but its still brillaint

Jude: Thanks…I guess?

Tommy: You four confuse me

Jude: This coming from the guy that never went to high school? I'm not surprised at all (SME laughs, she smirks at him, just then her phone rings)

Jude: (takes phone out of her pocket, looks at caller I.D) TYLER KYTE???!?!?!?!??!?!?!!

Tommy: What? (he isn't heard above-)

Wally, Kyle, and Spied: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!?

Jude: (About to answer it, realizes whats going on and gives Spied a tortured look, he then realizes it too and gives her a scared look. She looks at Tommy, widens her eyes and nods her head slightly to Wally and Kyle, he shakes his head, indicating no idea of what to do.)

Wally: Arent you gonna answer it?!?!

Jude: (to avoid suspicion she sigh's and flips open her phone) Hey?

Tyler: Whaddup Jude

Jude: (laughing) At this point I'm not sure

Tyler: So about tomorrow-

Jude: Oh, you wanna talk to Spiederman?

Tyler: What? No-

Jude: He's upstairs. I'll go get him (grabs Spieds hand, yanks him off his stool, and drags him behind her in her stampede down the hall)

Spied: Ow! Dude, I kinda need my arm in its socket to play guitar!

Jude: Shut up!

Tyler: Jude? What the heck is going on?  
Jude: Just hold on!

(reachs landing at the top of the stairs and falls onto one of the chairs in the sitting room.

Jude: (sighs) Okay

Tyler: What the hell-

Jude: Look we're sorry-

Tyler: We?

Jude: Yea, me and Spied. We were with Wally and Kyle-

Tyler: And you needed to get away from them?

Jude: Yea

Spied: Whats he saying?

Jude: (laughing) I'm gonna put you on speaker phone

Tyler: Okay

Spied: Hey dude

Tyler: What's up Spied?

Spied: The sky, birds, normal stuff

Tyler: (laughing slightly) Good answer

Spied: Soooo, why'd you call?

Spied: I was calling to ask about tomorrow. We still on?

Jude: Duh

Tyler: Okay, so noon sound good?

Spied: Sure, we'll be there

Tyler: Jude, give the phone to Spied, I need to talk to him

Jude: Should I be worried?

Tyler: I'm not sure yet, that would require me talking to him

Jude: Fine, Spied I'm waiting, there is no way your feeding me to the sharks downstairs. Oh, Tyler, real quick. One, how do we explain this to Wally and Kyle? And two, how'd you get my cell number?

Tyler Two answers, um, from Tommy? And I honestly have no idea, do they know it was me on the phone?

Jude: Due to my major surprise that you were the one calling me? Of course

Tyler: (laughing) How was I supposed to know Tommy didn't tell you he gave me your contact information?

Spied: We can say he was looking for Tommy

Tyler: Wont work

Spied: Why?

Jude: (sighing) Because, I said he was looking for you so we could get away

Spied: Right

Jude: Well, Tommys birthday is this weekend, maybe I could say you were asking for gift ideas, and we had to leave because he was there?

Tyler: Why would that require Spied?

Jude: I don't know, to throw off suspicion for me running out of the room? To make Tommy think you weren't calling me about him?

Spied: Do you have any idea how far-fetched that sounds?

Tyler: Jude, he has a point.

Jude: Guys, this is Wally and Kyle were talking about-

Spied: Despite what they make people think. They're A-B students

Jude: I…Wow

Tyler: Are you serious?

Spied: I know, weird, but true

Jude: Okay, still, we tell them the story and stick to it, and make sure they dissipear before noon tomorrow

Spied: Fine, but you do know they'll hate us if they figure it out?

Tyler: Then don't let them figure it out

Spied: (sighs) Fine, whatever

Jude: I'll see you tomorrow okay Tyler

Tyler: Cool, see you Jude

(She hands the phone to Spied and walks out of the room)

Spied: What?

Tyler: Sooooo, still need my help with Jude?

Spied: (smiling) We're already past your help

Tyler: Wha-

Spied: See you tomorrow(hangs up phone and leaves room, hands it to Jude)

Spied: Here

Jude: (sighs) I hate lying to them

Spied: Me too, but Jude….Its Tyler Kyte

Jude: (sighs) I know (Spied hugs her)

Spied: Lie now, make it up later, or share our Idol

Jude: Saying it like that makes us sound like stuck up snobs

Spied: So I said it wrong. Jude, please, we'll compromise. Tomorrow, just us. Next time, all of us.

Jude: Fine, but no backing out

Spied: Cool

They walked downstairs, and sure enough they pounced. Spied held up his hands in defense, shot Jude an apologetic glance, which made her glare back, and stuck his head in the fridge.

Jude: PMS, period, ovary, egg, breast, mammary, pubic, puberty- (Spied runs from room with one hand holding his stomach, and the other over his mouth, Tommy had warned Wally and Kyle, so they had covered their ears so they couldn't hear. Jude cant help but smirk for a few seconds)

Wally: Why?

Jude: He was being a total jerk, and has an over-active imagination that he has no control of, so I took control and made him puke..again

Wally: So?

Jude: What?

Wally: The phone call?

Jude: Oh, um, tell you guys later

Kyle: Why? (Jude nods her head to Tommy, who has taken his turn to dig through the fridge, they nod their heads in agreement)

Tommy: Just behave yourselfs.

Jude: Why?

Sadie: (Walking into kitchen) Jude, me and some of the other cheerleaders are heading out tonight and Tommys my ride, will you be okay? Well, you four? (Spied walks into kitchen) He puked again?

Jude: He pissed me off, I simply used his over-active imagination against him. Smart huh?

Spied: Making me suffer is smart?

Jude: When you dump me to the sharks and make me l-

Spied: Jude shut up!

Jude: WHY?!

Spied: YOU WANNA SPILL YOUR GUTS TO EVERYONE IN THE ROOM AND RUIN IT, FINE!

Jude: WELL MAYBE I DO!

Spied: THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BY YOURSELF TOMORROW!

Jude: OH GOD SPIED! YOU WOULD BE BEGGING ME TO TAKE YOU WITH ME IF I SO MUCH AS THOUGHT OF LEAVING YOU BEHIND!!!

Spied: YEAH! CAUSE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER! IT WAS AN OFFER FOR BOTH OF US! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, IF MY DAD HADNT BEATEN THE CRAP OUT OF ME THAT NIGHT, MAKING ME CALL YOU BEGGING YOU TO COME, HE WAS GONNA HELP ME SHOW YOU THAT I WANTED TO END UP WITH YOU!!!!!!!!! AND NOW IM SERIOUSLY REGRETTING IT!

Jude: WELL MAYBE IM REGRETTING GOING TO THE PARK AT ALL THAT NIGHT!

Spied: MAYBE I REGRET GOING TO G-MAJOR AT ALL!

Jude: MAYBE I REGRET EVERYTHING! ALL OF IT! MAYBE I REGRET THE DAY I FELT SORYY FOR YOU!

(Sadie and Tommy manage to push them into the living room and close the doors so the argument wont be heard.

Wally: What are they talking about?

Sadie: I don't know

Tommy: I do, but I'm not supposed to say anything. Come on Sadie

Kyle: Wait! Your leaving us with them? Do you want us to die?

Tommy: I don't know you, soooo, I wouldn't really be effected. Have fun! (closes door behind them, Wally and Kyle stare at each other afraid, then take off looking for places to hide)

As soon as the door closes behind them Jude lets out an exasperated sigh and falls into one of the arm chairs with her head in her hands. Spied collapses on the couch. After a few minutes,

Jude: Spied, why are we fighting?

Spied: (still staring at the ceiling) I made you mad and you made me puke

Jude: (moves her hands and looks at him) Spied, I'm sorry for what I said. But you were placing everything on me and- Spied look at me

Spied: (reluctantly sits up)

Jude: (gets up, cross's the room, sits next to him and snuggles into his side) I am sorry, but why'd you drop it on me

Spied: Two reasons, I cant stand lying to them. And two, you don't take crap from anyone, a good portion of my life is about taking the crap from people

Jude: I am sorry. For everything

Spied: Me too

They end up kissing, and forget Wally and Kyle are even in the house.

Wally: Dude, whats going on?

Kyle: I don't know…'

They creep out of the hall closet and stand on the top of the stairs.

Wally: Nothing

Kyle: Think she killed him?

Wally: Wouldn't put it past her

Kyle: Me either. Come on

They walked down stairs and looked for their friends, then came to a stop in the kitchen, staring at the closed doors.

Wally: Maybe-

Kyle: But theirs no yelling

Wally: Huh

They walk over, and with one last confused and slightly afraid shared look, swing the doors open. Only to find their two best friends making out on the white couch in the living room.

Wally: Woah (they break apart and look up confused, and slightly mad)

Kyle: Um, not what I expected

Spied: Why-

Kyle: Cause we got sick of hiding in the closet in someone elses house

Jude: Why were you hiding in the closet?

Kyle: Cause last we heard you two wanted to kill eachother. And will you please get off of him?!

Jude, blushing slightly sits up and on the edge of the couch, Spied sits up too and is beside her.

Wally: So, what happened?

Jude: The fight was stupid. What happened? We realized that

Kyle: Okay

Jude: So, (gets up and walks into the kitchen, Spied follows her) how does popcorn with extra butter and salt and a movie marathon sound for dinner?

Wally and Kyle: Awesome!

Jude: Go into the family room and kill each other for the right to pick the first one

(The SME boys run off, Jude starts to make pop corn, but her phone rings)

Jude: Hello?

Tyler: Jude?

Jude: You do realize the less you call me the less likely we'll get caught?

Tyler: Last I heard you were fighting for the right to tell anyway

Jude: Yea, I know. We compromised. Tomorrow just us, if theirs a next time we all go

Tyler: Why are you breathing heavy?

Jude: What? I'm not

Tyler You are. You sound like people do after-…..God. Please tell me I'm wrong

(Judes still silent)

Tyler: You cant be serious

Jude: Maybe we did, why do you care?

Tyler: Cause last I saw it was embarrassing for you two to even look at each other, much aless be making out. And, how old are you again?

Jude: Hes thirteen, and me, more or less thirteen

Tyler: What?

Jude: One week and I'm thirteen too

Tyler: Whatever. Go Spied

Jude: (laughing) Shut up!

Spied: I was calling cause Tommy called me worried about tomorrow, saying last he saw you two were ready to kill each other

Jude: Well, we were

Tyler: How-

Jude: He pissed me off, so I used his over-active imagination to make him puke

Tyler: Do I want to know?

Jude: Probably not. Anyway, we were then locked in the living room while Tommy and Sadie left and appariently Kyle and Wally went and hid in the closet up stairs. We realized the fight was stupid and we, made up

TyleR: Don't you mean made out?

Jude: Call it what you want

Tyler: (laughs)

Jude: Ty, I got to go, okay? We'll be there tomorrow and we wont kill each other, promise.

Tyler: Do I need to send a chaperone over there?

Jude: No, Wally and Kyle are doing a great job of that thank you

Tyler: Then I guess I'm seeing you tomorrow

Jude: Sounds good to me

( hope u liked it, I'll update tomorrow, and as for my other fanfic, tomorrow, promise!)


	8. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

Authors note

Okay, my parents just told me I have to go this thing for my brother tonight, which means I cant update…

But to make it up to you I'm going to give you two new chapters tomorrow. And for all of you who read both of my fic's, I'm going to give you two new chapters for the other one too. Sound good? Okay then. I promise to give you four new chapters (two per story) tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 7

She grabbed a hude plastic bowl and poured the three bags of popped –popcorn into the boel, then mixed in melted butter and salt. She grabbed a bunch of sodas and walked into the family room where the guys were attacking each other with pillows.

Jude: Guys, stop or you don't get dinner

They stopped immediately, they were hungry.

Jude handed the bowl to Spied and put the sodas on the coffee table.

Jude: Who ended up winning the pillow fight?

Kyle: Wally got knocked down behind the couch and is yet to get unstuck, so he lost

Spied: And your laying on the floor while I'm eating pop corn, I won! (just then Wally gets up, jumps over the back of the couch and attaks Spied, luckily he had put the bowl of pop corn down to get a soda. They fell to the ground and Wally came out supreme.)

Wally: Yes! I win!

Jude: So its Spiderman 2?

Wally: Yep

Spied: Fine, just get off of me

Wally: Yea right (puts out hand to help him up, but Spied pulls him down instead)

Spied: Ha!

Jude: Guys!

Kyle: (in high pitched girl voice) Girls!

Jude: Hey! (the SME boys laugh and Jude puts the DVD in)

Spied throws all the pillows and couch cushions on the floor and lays down in the middle of them. Jude lays down and rests her head on his stomach. Wally lays upside down in the recliner, and Kyle lays across one of the love seats, and they all fall asleep around four A.M, about five movies later.

The next morning Jude wakes up and her head and is resting on Spieds chest, Wally has his head resting on the floor, the rest of his body across the recliner, and Kyle is laying curled up on the floor, snoring quietly. Jude sits up and rubs her eyes, and realizes she woke up because the phone was ringing.

Jude: Grumpy rock goddess speaking how may I kill you?

???: Rock Goddess? Getting a little cocky aren't you?

Jude: Please, we all know it will happen, its just a matter of when

???: Yea, your probably right

Jude: Of course I am

???: You do realize if you kill me, your screwed?

Jude: Fine, consider this your first, and only, warning

???: Yeah, sure. So, do you have any idea what time it is?

Jude: Consider the fact I'm sitting in the middle of a family room with three sleeping guys, no

(A different voice)???: WHAT??!?!?!?!?!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!

???: Yeah, kind of had you on speaker

Jude: (laughing uncontrollably) And….she…thought?

(second voice) : Yeah!

Jude: (controls laughter) Okay, I'm done now. Well, just to let you know. We're thirteen, what the heck did you think we did?

(second voice) ???: Um,

Jude: Yeah, thought so. And, btw, their my best friends!

???: So Spied isn't there

Jude: Okay so two of them are my best friends, one of thems Spied, but like I told you last night, Wally and Kyle played the part of good little chaperone and freaked out with they caught us last night

Tyler: (Luaghing) Yea, I can see them doing that

Jude: Yeah, so we had buttery pop corn and soda for dinner, watched, like, five movies, and fell asleep during, actually, I have no idea what we were watching when we fell asleep

Spied: Who is it?( mumbling cause hes still half asleep)

Jude: Tyler, and everyone else at G-Major appariently

Tyler: Yeah, sorry about that

???: WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Jude: Why does Corey even care?

Tyler: Because shes a nosy phyco bitch? ( Corey: hey!) I really don't know

Spied: Well tell her the feeling is mutual, the whole nosey phsyco bitch thing

Tyler: You on speaker phone?

Jude: You think I'm stupid enough to put you on speaker phone with Wally and Kyle in the room?

Tyler: Even with them asleep? They are asleep, right?

Corey: Why re you wasting your time talking to a bunch of kids

Jude, Tyler, Spied, and Alexz: Shut up

Jude: Ty, not that I don't love you or anything (Spied: Hey!) Spied, I love you more, him like an older brother, or something, anyway, why did you call

Tyler: (silence)

Jude: Hello?

Tyler: What, oh sorry.

Jude: Yes, I said that, now answer the question

Tyler: Because your supposed to be here in half an hour

Jude: We're supposed to be there in half an hour?!

Wally: Be where?

Spied: Oh crap

Alexz: They woke up?

Jude: Yeah, half an hour!

Spied: Is Tommy there?

Tommy: Yeah?

Jude; Tommy, help!

Tommy: I'll call the land line in a few minutes, you, or Spied, answer and say they're parents want them to get home

Jude: Okay

Tyler: Will you be there on time

Spied: Please, she can go forty on her skateboard, she'll be there in time, me, not so sure

Tyler: (laughing) Guess Jude can start

Jude: See you there

(hangs up)

Wally: Who was it?

Jude: Um, it was Spieds aunt

Kyle: How'd she get your cell number?

Jude: Um,

Spied: I gave it to her the other day

Wally: Oh (cell rings, Jude answers it)

Jude: Hello

Tommy: Your welcome

Jude: Sure, they're on they're way (Hangs up) Wally, you and Kyles parents want you home. Appariently they dont know you spent the night here

Wally: We're going (they get up, say good bye, get they're back packs and skate boards and leave)

Jude and Spied make a mad dash for the bathrooms, and Spied uses the hall bathroom, Jude uses her parents. Jude leaves her hair like it is for her music video with Shay, puts on mascara and eye liner, and light pink lip gloss. Layers black, white, and sky blue tank tops. Stone washed denim mini skirt with black tights under neath, and her Etnies. Spied has on a Paegan Smith tour shirt and slightly baggy jeans with holes over both knees. Jude grabs her acoustic and they're off.

They walk into G-Major to see Corey and Alexz in the middle of a fight next to the secretay's desk. Tyler, Ian, and Christopher were playing video games on the many T.V's in the lounge of to the side. Kris was talking to Paegan, and everyone else was running around, actually getting work done.

Jude: Huh, not what I expected

Spied: Why? Because they aren't doing anything?

Jude: Kinda, and the fact that everyone who is, cant be seen to prove that work is getting done

Just then Tyler put down his controller walked up behind Alexz, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing up the side of her neck. Corey let out a small scream of frusturation and stormed off, Jude and Spied laughed. Alexz turned in Tylers arms and smiled at him.

Alexz: Thank you

Tyler: No problem, but it'll cost ya

Alexz leaned up kissed him, wrapping her arms around him.

Darius: No kissing in the lobby (continues to walk into his office and closes the door behind him)

Alexz and Tyler pull away laughing slightly, Alexz turns to get back to work with her producer, Tim.

Tyler: Hey! You owe me more then that!

Alexz: Tonight, promise

Ian: Ty's getting some tonight

Tyler: Shut up!

Alexz: (blushs, smiles at Tyler, and walks away)

Spied: Wow

Jude: I-

Tyler: Hey dudes

Jude; Come on Spied (they walk towards Tyler)

Tyler: Whats up?

Spied: This time its outer space and UFO's

Tyler: Cool, keep me posted

Spied; (rolls his eyes)

Tyler: So you guys ready for this?

Jude: One, we were born ready. And two, we've been driving ourselve's insane waiting for today to get here

Tyler: (smiling) Then lets get to work

Jude: Cool

Spied: Come on, we're wasting time talking (starts to walk away)

Tyler: Um, actually we're working in studio C, it's that way (smirks at Spied as he turns around)

Spied: Right, I knew that, I was just…testing you

Jude: (Shakes her head and rolls her eyes)

Tyler: (laughing) Lets go then

Tyler: No, like this

He positions himself behind Jude, wraps his arms around her, shows her how to hold her hands in the proper position and guides them through it this time, and its perfect, Jude beams ecstaicticially.

Jude: Thanks

Tyler: Your doing great, but lets call it a day

Spied: Okay

He had learned more then Jude, but then again, he knew more before they even walked into the lesson then she did.

Tyler got up and grabbed his stuff, Spied excused herself to get some water from the kitchenette, and offered to get one for them too, Jude was about to thank Tyler when her phone rang.

Jude: Hello?

Wally: Jude!

Jude: Whats wrong?

Wally: We've got a problem! His dad doesn't know about you but the police will figure it out eventually!

Jude: Walls, what are you taking about?

Wally: Spied! His dad came home sober for some reason and realized he wasn't there! When he wasn't at my house or yours he called the cops, their everywhere in Toronto right now looking for him!

Jude: NO!

Wally: We've got to hide him!

Jude: Where MARS?!!?!!?

Wally: That could-

Jude: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! I KNOW YOU HAVE A BRAIN, NOW USE IT FOR US TO SAVE HIM!

Tyler: WHAT?!

Wally: My parents are calling me, they want to question me again, they already hit Kyle twice and everyother kid he ever talked to

Jude: Oh no

Wally: Okay I've gotta go, I'll call as soon as they wont be eavesdropping on me again

Jude: Thanls Wally

Wally: Good luck

Jude: (nods her head, press's "end call" and drops phone as she falls back onto the couch)

Tyler: Jude, Jude you need to tell me whats wrong

Jude: (shakes her head)

Tyler: Jude, come on. You're scaring me. Who's in trouble

Jude: (Barely in a whisper) Spied

Tyler: (looks confused) Spied? Okay, now tell me whats wrong with Spied

Jude: (shakes her head)

Tyler: Come on Jude, you need to help me here

Jude: (Again with the barely whispering) His dad

Tyler: What?

Jude jumps at the sirens as police cruisers pass by G-Major, and cringes until she cant hear them anymore. Tyler just stares at her completely confused until she relax's slightly.

Tyler: Jude, come on. You need to help me here

Jude: The police

Tyler: Jude, what the heck's going on?

Jude: The police, their gonna get him

Tyler: Why do the police want Spied

Jude: (shaking her head) His dad

Tyler: Jude come on! I need the full story to help

Jude: (gulp) He'll kill me

Tyler: I don't know what's going on, but it sounds likes Spied's in some serious trouble. Jude, I know Spied doesn't want you telling me what's going on, but think of it this way. What's going to happen to Spied if you don't?

Jude: (eyes welling with tears) His dad, he hits him. It got really bad, so he was staying at my house. His dad was drunk so he didn't know, and when he figured it out (cant continue shes crying too much)

Tyler: Oh god

Jude: (controlling her tears slightly) Tyler, their going to find him, their gonna make him go back there, I cant let that happen!

Tyler: Shhh. Jude calm down, we're gonna take care of this. Doesn't anyone else know?

Jude: Wally, Kyle, Tommy, and my sister Sadie

Tyler: We need to talk to Tommy about this

Jude: (nods her head)

Tyler calls Tommy on his cell phone and he walks in about one minute later.

Tommy: Whats wrong?

Jude: Spied

Tommy: What do you mean? He's playing foot ball with Ian and Christopher-

Tyler: Chris

Tommy: Whatever. In the lobby

Jude: No. His dad wasn't drunk, he know's hes not home. The police, their looking for him. Tommy if they send him home…

Tommy: (sighs) Jude, we have to call the police

Jude: No! We never should have told you!

Tyler: Jude, Spied belongs to his dad-

Jude: I knew I shouldn't have told you! Do you guys want his dad to kill him?!?!?!?!

Alexz, hearing muffled bits of the conversation, walked in, and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jude bawling as Tyler hugged her close, Jude trying to get away from him, and it looked like she was trying to get the cell phone from Tommys hands.

Alexz: Whats going on?

Tyler and Tommy: Close the door!

Alexz: (closes the door) Now what is going on?

Jude: (breaks down and collapses in Tylers arms, he sighs and hugs her really close, trying to calm her down) Your gonna send him back, your gonna let him kill him!

Alexz: What?!

Tommy: Jude, we promise that wont happen, but your parents can get in serious trouble for letting Spied hide there

Jude: They-

Tommy: I know they don't know Spied was ever there, but the police wont believe them

Jude: But Spied-

Tyler: We'll help you and Spied take his dad to court,g et him out of that house permanently, and this time **legally**

Jude: Fine, whatever

She sagged in Tylers arms as she bawled, and Alexz to could see the regret and sadness written all over his face. Tommy took out his cell phone and dialed…

Spied finally got the football to Darius's office door, he turned and saw a concerned looking Tommy walking out of studio C, then out of the front of G-Major. He shrugged his shoulders then turned and passed the ball back to Ian.

Spied: I should get back to them

Ian and Chris: (completely oblivious to whats going on) We're going with you, we need to talk to Tyler

Spied: Okay (grabs the three water bottles and walks towards the studio)

They walk in and Spied drops the water bottled in surprise at seeing Jude bawling on the couch, Tyler sitting next to her and rubbing her back, Alexz sitting at the sound board an expression one hundred percent shock on her face.

Spied: (gulps) Whats wrong?

Just then, Tommy walked back into the studio, with two police officers right behind him…

Jude: No! I never should have told you! They cant take him! (jumps off couch, trys to get to Spied, Tyler gets up and holds her back)

Tyler: Remember what I promised you Jude. We're gonna help you and Spied do this legally

Jude: I shouldn't have told you!

Tyler: I shouldn't have made you, Spied it wasn't her fault, don't be mad at her

Jude: No! Bring him back!

When it became clear the police officers weren't letting him go, Jude broke down and sobbed into Tylers shirt for hours, in fact, they both fell asleep in that studio, and Tylers shirt got completely soaked…


	10. Chapter 8

_A few months later…_

Jude had just gotten finished telling the judge what she had seen that night months ago, what Spieds dad had done to him, she had broke down and started crying when Spied actually gave the details of what had happened that night, now Wally's shirt was soaked, she was good at that…

Spieds father was found guilty, sentenced, and led away, and Jude couldn't hold it in any longer, she voiced what her, Kyle, Wally, and Spied were thinking…

Jude: What's going to happen to Spied?

Judge: Well, his mother couldn't be contacted, but we found an Uncle in California. His only other family and they've agreed to take care of him

Two social workers take Spied and start to walk him out of the court room, Jude jumps up.

Jude: No! You can't take him from me!

Spied: Let me go!

(They fight their restraints, Spieds two social workers, and Tommy holding Jude back)

Jude finally breaks free, she falls to the ground but gets back up and runs towards him, he gets away too and they hug each other tightly, afraid if either one lets go he'll disappear forever. Wally and Kyle are being held back by their dads, but the judge is having the social workers stand back for a little while, and Sadie is keeping Tommy under control, giving them a minute or two.

Jude: They can't take you

Spied: I'm not going, I promise

Jude: I shouldn't have told him

Spied: You were trying to help me

Jude: No (cuddles into him)

Spied: Jude, it'll be okay, I'm not leaving

Jude: I'm not letting them take you

Wally: Dad let me go! (Try's to get away)

Kyle: Theirs not taking him (fights his dad)

Wallys dad: It's the law. He has to go

Kyle: He can stay with us

Wally: Or us

Tommy: I offered, but the judge had already gotten clearance on the Uncle in California we don't have a choice

Jude: (crying) you can't leave

Spied: I don't want to (kiss's her lightly)

Jude: (can't say anything, is trying not to cry)

The judge motions to the social workers and Tommy push's past Sadie, gently tearing the fighting kids apart and restraining them again as Spied is moved the down aisle.

Jude: No! You can't take him! You can't take him away from me!

Wally: Let him stay here!

Kyle: He can stay with us, or Wally, or Sadie, or Tommy

Kyle's Mom: Stop it!

Spied: I'm not going!

Jude throws herself against Tommy's arms but he just holds tighter, she fights until the doors to the court house close behind Spied and she can't see him anymore, then all the fight disappears. She gives to her exhaustion and collapses against Tommy's arms, surprised by the weight change he accidentally lets her fall to the floor. She puts her arms out and blocks her fall, but then she curls into a ball and sobs, not caring that a room full of people are staring. Wally and Kyle tear themselves from their dads, glare at everyone, then run up to Jude. Then they realize why she hadn't gone running out the doors, as much as they wanted Spied to stay, they were no match for a car, he was leaving, no matter what. They fell to the floor and Wally opened his arms.

Wally: Jude, come here

Jude push's herself off the floor, then collapses into Wallys already soaked shirt, Kyle sits on her other side and uses one hand to hold Judes, which she is gripping back with her "death grip" and is forcing his hand to rapidly lose feeling, his other hand is rubbing her back, gently coaxing her to a fitful sleep. The adults, made uncomfortable by the open-ness and caring the three kids are expressing in front of them just stand there and stare at them on the floor, with each passing second regretting even more not helping them keep their friend in Canada…

Spied gives in and starts to cry as the car drives off towards the airport. They had already gotten his stuff from his house, and what he had taken to Judes. He knew Jude had snuck a few personal items of hers in his backpack, just in case this happened, so he wouldn't forget her, and thinking about it made him smiled through his slow, silent tears. But the smile quickly faded with his realization. He wasn't seeing Tyler again, he wasn't seeing his school or classmates, he wasn't seeing Wally or Kyle again, but mostly, he wasn't seeing Jude again. He was never seeing them again. I mean, he was moving to California, he wasn't seeing them again, ever, or was he?

_Two years later…_

**(sry about it being late, but hey, better late then never! ENJOY!)**


	11. Chapter 9

Jude was sitting in the middle of her bed listening to Simple Plans "I'm just a Kid", and playing with the black guitar pick hanging from the silver chain around her neck. The song perfectly fit the state of mind she was in. Right now she wasn't the fifteen year old, fiery, red headed, guitar playing, singing, Instant Star contestant, no. Right now she was the twelve year old girl who was having her best friend ripped away from her. She sat in a stony silence, repaying her memories over and over.

It was two years later (she had turned thirteen the week after he "left") so why was she still upset you ask? Simple. It was exactly two years ago that it happened. The two year anniversary of losing her best friend. She still had Wally and Kyle, but even two years later it always felt like their was something was missing. The elephant in the room no one wanted to point out. Sure, they had grown closer and were best friends, but Spied had been the middle man for them, with him gone, it wasn't the same. She had also become friends with Jamie. Not as close as Wally and Kyle since they had been able to bond over the loss of Spied, but good friends none the less. She sighed as the song ended and "Punk Rock 101" came on. She unfolded her legs from under her and dropped the pick, feeing it swing back on the chain and collide with her skin with a soft _"thwap" _She looked up when she heard a knock at the door, the "spell" she was under broken. She smiled faintly at Wally and Kyle standing in the doorway. They smiled back and walked into the room. Jude only ever allowed herself to be depressed about this on two days, the anniversary of the day she met him, and the anniversary of the day he left. Which unfortunately for her weren't very far apart.

Wally: You okay dude?

Jude: Do you really need to ask that question?

Kyle: No. But it's propped best friend etiquette, what else would we do?

Jude: (laughing slightly) my wonderful boys, following etiquette, I honestly don't believe it

Wally: Neither do I

Kyle: Hey!

Wally: So dude, what are we doing today?

Jude: I'm not sure. I was gonna go down to the park and just hang out. I need the fresh air

Kyle: Okay. Can we come with?

Jude: (smiling) Of course

She slid off the bed and into her Etnies, pressed the "Ipod" button on the dock which turned it off, and followed Wally and Kyle out of the room.

Spied sighed as he hung up his phone and walked down the familiar walk. How stupid he'd been thinking he could get a hold of her that easily. I mean, the chances of him getting a hold of her via email or cell phone after two years was really unlikely, the chances of her living in the same house were stronger, but no one was there, and the Hummer and Mustang Convertible on the drive weren't familiar, in fact everything about the house that would have physically been the same were different, except the address, this was the house, but she wasn't here. What luck, huh?

Jude laughed at her friends pathetic jokes. They usually weren't funny, and were almost always sick and twisted, but they made her laugh anyway. She sighed when she looked up and noticed a teenage boy already sitting on the swings, she noticed he looked sad and alone, but she wasn't feeling very "helpful" today. She smiled to Wally and Kyle. These guys really got her, everything about her, what she was feeling, what she was thinking, what mood she was in, and what to do to fix it, just…everything. She looked back to the guy on the swings, he seemed familiar somehow. When Wally and Kyle followed her gaze they couldn't look away either.

Jude: What is it about him?

Kyle: The hair is whets getting me

Wally: I don't know, it just is

Jude: This is deja-vu, I've-

Jude stopped mid-sentence when she realized why this all seemed familiar. The same sad and lonely feeling, the same spent, giving up posture, the same swing! She'd seen it all two years earlier, the same golden hair too, which made her smile through her depression and disbelief.

Jude: It can't be

Wally: What? The hair could be a coincidence; it's not that rare of a color

Jude: Not the hair, everything. It's what I saw two years ago, when all this started.

Kyle: You have to be imagining things. He disappeared. Besides that necklace, which came with no return address, we haven't heard from him in two years, how do you expect this to happen?

Jude: I don't know, but this- I just _**know**_.

She walked forward to approach the guy, but he sighed, got up, and walked away, she started jogging after him, and she saw the piece of paper fall from his pocket and land on the path. When she reached it she knelt down, and when she saw it was **her** address, scrawled in familiar hand writing she hadn't seen in two years, she_** knew**_. But when she looked up to finally see him again….he was gone.


	12. Chapter 10

Jude: I'm telling you it was him!

She had stormed into the G-Major kitchenette, Wally and Kyle followed her. Tyler, Chris, Ian, and Alexz looked up to watch them as Jude crossed the kitchen and yanked open the fridge. She grabbed three water bottles and chucked two of them at Wally and Kyle.

Tyler: (while chewing on a mouthful of his sandwich) Who was who?

Wally: And I'm telling you that's impossible!

Alexz: What's impossible?

Jude: No its not! I **know** I saw him!

Ian: Saw who?

Kyle: No you didn't! You saw someone who_ looked_ like him

Chris: _**LOOKED LIKE WHO?!?!?**_

Jude, Wally, and Kyle: SPIED!

Tyler: That's impossible

Wally and Kyle: That's what we said!

Ian: Because its true…

Jude wheeled on her four older friends, they stepped back a little,

Jude: How would you know!? You weren't there!!!

She ran from the room and down the hall, out the back door and into the alley.

Darius: Whats wrong with her?

Tyler: It's the two year anniversary

Darius: Of what?

Wally: Spied leaving

Darius: You mean the annoying kid who the cops took away from here two years ago?

Kyle: What?!

Tyler: They were here with me when she told us, and the cops showed up and took him

Alexz: And yes D, that's the one

Darius: Soooo, that's all?

Chris: No

Ian: She thinks she saw him earlier

Kyle: We were in the park. There was this kid on the swings. It did look like him, but it wasn't

Wally; But that piece of paper-

Kyle: Maybe she read it wrong!

Tyler: Read what wrong?

Wally: The piece of the paper the guy dropped, it had** her** address on it

Ian: Wow. Maybe it was him?

He grabbed Tylers sandwich and walked into studio A.

Tyler: Hey! I'll see you guys later

He waved to Kyle and Wally before chasing Ian into the studio.

Chris: I shoud go supervise that, I swear sometimes they act like five year olds!

Alexz: Like your so much better?

He stuck his tongue out at her and they all started laughing,

Alexz: My point!

Chris just shook his head and jogged after his friends, Alexz turned to Wally and Kyle.

Alexz: Let me try to talk to her

Wally: Thanks

Alexz: Just go hang out with the guys, with the way they behave, you'll fit right in

Kyle: I thought you loved Tyler?

Alexz: Oh I love them all, mostly Tyler, **but…** they are pretty childish. Just go entertain them for me please?

Wally: Anything for you Alexz. You and the dudes totally rock!

Wally and Kyle ran into the studio while Alexz laughed some more.

---------------------------------------

She went out the back door and looked around the alley. Jude was slumped against the wall, and Alexz watched as she slid down it, tears slowly rolling down her face. Alexz walked over and sat next to her.

Alexz: So are you upset because they dont believe you?

Jude: No. He's back

Alexz: I know, I _do _believe you, but ifs that not why your upset...

Jude: He just dissapeared, and now, he reappeared. Im scared of whats gonna happen

Alexz: Oh

She hugged the younger girl tightly, trying to calm her down.

Alexz: You still have feelings for him?

Jude: **A lot **of feelings for him

Alexz: And your afraid he doent feel the same way anymore?

Jude: I dont know. I just know I still have feelings for him and thats making me worry about whats gonna happen

Alexz: Dont worry. I'm sure everything will be okay, besides, if he doesnt behave Tyler is more then willing to kick his ass

Jude: I know, Julian still has that scar

Alexz: And doest Damien still have his arm in a cast?

Both girls laughed, and sensing Jude had calmed down Alexz let go of her slowly, smiling faintly at her.

Alexz: You know, if you want some support when you see him again, who better then your honorary big sister?

Jude: I already had a big sister-

Alexz: And shes great. But you guys dont have very many of the same interests-

Jude: And I probably tell Tyler more then I tell her

Alexz: You do tell him a lot

Jude: (shrugs her shoulders) I'm comftorable around him. I can really trust him, with anything. Like the big brother I never had

Alexz: And you have no idea how much he loves that. He didnt exactly have a good family life, and he likes the fact he has a younger sister to protect

Jude: Even when it means beating up a few fifteen year olds

Alexz: We should warn these guys on the first date, _" Mess with Jude Harrison and Tyler Kyte will peronally kick your ass. Every guy he's taken on protecting his baby sister has ended up in the hospital. Now please sign this waver- ..." _

Both girls started laughing at the thought. Jude smiled over at Alexz.

Jude: Thanks Alexz

Alexz: No problem, its a big sisters job to watch out for the younger one

Jude hugged Alexz again before they both got up and walked back inside. Heading towards the studio all the guys were in, Jude laughing and Alexz wincing at the sound of a loud **_"THUD" _**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it took so long! Also sorry this chapter is pretty boring, its a filler for when she meets Spied again... plz review_


	13. Chapter 11

They walked into the studio and the producer chair was on its back, Chris was half in half out. Ian was hanging over the back of the couch with his head on the floor, Tyler was hanging over the side of the couch, Wally was sprawled over Chris, rubbing his elbow, Kyle was over him, rubbing his head.

Alexz: I don't even wanna know

Jude: I'm with you on that one

They guys slowly got up, rubbing sore body parts. Jude and Alexz just watched in amusement. When they were all standing up Jude flopped down on the couch.

Ian: Oh, so she can lay on the couch!?

Tyler: Shut up

Jude: What if he is back? What do I do?

Wally: Have Tyler beat him up like he beat up Juilan and Damien

Chris: And Matt, I remember that time

Ian: Oh and Austin

Kyle: Actually, you three only threatened him, me and Wally are the ones that hit him

Ian: Oh

Jude: ANYWAY, what do I do?!

Tyler: Do you want to see him again?

Jude: A part of me does, a part of me doesn't, Im confused.

Ian: Write a song, in the entire two years I've known you, that's whats helps you the most

Chris: Like Tyler and Alexz

Jude: Yeah, I think I got it from them

Tyler: Okay, write about how you felt when you were with him, then another song about how you feel with him back, compare the two

Jude: Hmm, sounds good

Tyler: We'll leave you to write, hey, come here

He pulled Jude off the couch and held her close.

Tyler: It'll be okay

Jude: I hope your right

Tyler: Of course I am, when am I not?

They all laughed as the other six left and Jude picked up Tylers acoustic, a piece of paper, a pen, and sat on the couch. She thought back to the time she had spent with Spied with two years ago, she remembered every moment as if it had happened two minutes ago instead of two years ago. She sighed as she felt all those feelings come flooding back, she concentrated on the good and pushed the hurt away.

Jude: Here goes….

A half later later she had a song about all the good things she felt when she was Spied, how happy she was. Reading over it bought back every memory and feeling she had hoped would fade away, making tears spring to her eyes. She reached up and brushed them away, reaching for pen and paper she sat and thought about how she felt knowing he was back. She thought of Spied, what they had before and if they could every have it again, she bit her lower lip to keep the tears from falling as she began to write…

An hour after she had started she had two good songs, one about how much she loved him, the other doubting if it was ever actually there. She sat and looked over the songs for twenty minutes. She knew this was how she actually felt, there was no denying that, but the two songs were so controversial it didn't make sense, and the more she analyzed them the bigger her head ache got. She sighed in frusturation as she grabbed the two pieces of paper and stormed out of the studio.

Jude: Tyler! This doesn't make sense, its just giving me a head ache!

Tyler: Why?

Jude: One song talks about how in love with him I am, and the other about me doubting if it was ever actually there!

Ian and Chris: Wow

Alexz: Your feelings really have changed over the past two years

Wally: No duh

Kyle: We still love you dude

Jude: Thanks, but right now I need help! Which ones the truth, "I Could not Ask for More" or "There's Us" ?!

Tyler took the two songs and read both of them.

Tyler: Jude, these are amazing

Jude: That's the problem! If one of them was crap I would know that was the wrong one cause the feelings weren't there!

Ian: Maybe you should see him

Jude, Wally, and Kyle: WHAT?!

Chris: Well, your remembering how you felt with him before, then how you feel about knowing he came back, maybe you need to know the feelings of being around him again, not how you think about him being back

Jude: That makes sense. That scares me

Ian: Why?

Jude: Something Chris said was actually really smart

Chris: HEY!

Jude: You know I love all of you, but your not exactly the biggest on that kind of stuff…

Chris: I get it

Jude: Good. So now I just need to see Spied again. Wonder when that will happen?

Alexz: Sooner then you think

Jude: Why?

TyleR: Cuase he's standing behind you

Jude turned and sure enough Spied was standing at the reception desk, talking to her older sister. Sadie saw Jude out of the corner of her eye and looked back to Spied, pointing at Jude. He slowly turned around, and……

_GOTCHA! Haha. ReViEw PlEaSe!! Then you get an update! But I leave for two weeks early Saturday, you better get reviewing! _


	14. Chapter 12

Jude and Spied met gazes and everyone watched in silence. They both gulped and stared into eachother's eyes. The first thing Jude wanted to do was run across the room and jump into his arms, then never let go again. But when she thought about it, she realized how mad she was. He hadn't bothered to keep in touch with her, and hadn't given her any way to do so herself. He knew where she lived, he had sent her a necklace. He knew her e-mail address and her cell phone number and her house number, he knew every way possible to let her know where he was and that he was okay and that he still cared about her, and he hadn't. The tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them away. Tyler, Ian, Chris, Wally, and Kyle immediately stepped forward to try to comfort her, but she shrugged them away, and Portia and Alexz made them keep their distance. Jude gulped and broke awar from his gaze, looking at her feet until the tears in her eyes were gone.

Spied: Jude-

Jude: Vincent

Everyone in the room who knew her immediately knew this wouldn't end well,

Spied: Wha- what?

Jude: That's your name right?

Spied: Well, yeah, but-

Jude: Then Vincent it is

Spied: Oh…

He sadly looked at his feet, and Jude crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Tyler: This cant be good

Kyle: Me and Wally will just take her home, she can do this some other time

Jude: I'm fine, thanks

Tyler, Ian, Chris, Wally, and Kyle shared skeptical glances, then looked at Spied, afraid for his well being…

Spied: Jude, why are you mad at me? I didn't choose to leave

Jude: I know that Spied! But you did choose not to keep in touch with me! You did choose to drop me! You did choose to leave me here depressed!

Spied: Wha- what?

Kyle: Dude, she cried for like three months

Spied: Oh

Jude: Spied! You left me here with no way of knowing where you are or how to get in touch with you! You knew how to get in touch with me, you knew my address and sent me that necklace! You knew my email and my cell phone number and my house number! WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?!

She couldn't take it anymore and the tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran away from everyone and out the front doors of G-Major, down the street. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away from everyone. She broke down and fell to the ground in the grass of a park three blocks from G-Major. She felt the arms wrap around her, and knew who they belonged to. But instead of pulling away she leaned into them, crying into the persons chest, clinging to them as their arms wrapped tighter around her.

Jude: Why?

Spied: I didn't want to get hurt, and I'm so sorry

Jude: I missed you so much

Sped: I missed you too Jude, more then you could ever know

They sat in silence and Jude cried into his shirt while he tried to calm her down. A few minutes later she had stopped crying and realized what she was doing. She pulled away and stood up, wiping the grass and dirt from her jeans. Spied sighed and pushed himself up to stand next to her, looking at her sadly.

Jude: Thanks Spied

Spied: For what?

Jude: Comforting me, but I- … I need to go

She turned to leave and Spied reached out, grabbing her hands.

Spied: Can we please talk?

Jude: No, we cant

She reached up and wiped away a few tears, then gently pulled away and slowly walked down the path, heading home…

_I know I need to talk to him, and I know I'll diffinently end up forgiving him. My heart's telling me to turn around, run back to him, jump into his arms and press me lips to his and never let him out of my sight, but… my heads telling me I need to go home. Give myself time to get over the shock of seeing him again and see if that's still how I feel. God Spied, why do I left this hurt me so much? Why do I need you to feel better?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey peoples! I leave tomorrow at 9 AM to go to Ireland for two weeks, so I cant update (cries slightly) but I promise I will update the day I get back!!! So, please review, if you don't review I wont update!**


	15. Chapter 13

_ONE MORE! ENJOY!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Jude got home she saw Sadie's Mustang Convertible in the driveway, and Tommy's Hummer, and Tyler's Jeep. She sighed knowing they were all inside. She opened the front door and looked up as soon as it was closed behind her, Sadie, Tommy, Tyler, Alexz, Wally, and Kyle were all sitting in her family room. She saw the concerned looks on their faces and rolled her eyes.

Jude: I'm fine

She walked past them and upstairs, they heard her close her door, almost slamming it. They all turned to Tyler. He realized everyone was looking at him and looked around.

Tyler: What?!

Sadie: Get your butt upstairs

Tyler: (sighs) Fine

He got up and slowly walked downstairs. He hesitantly opened her bedroom door, to find her splayed out on her back staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he walked over and laid down next to her.

Tyler: You need to talk to him

Jude: What if he hurts me again?

Tyler: He didn't want to-

Jude: I asked him, and he said he was afraid of getting hurt… but by being a coward he hurt me instead, I don't know if I can trust him anymore

Tyler: Try being his friend first

Jude: What?

Tyler: Try to be his friend, forget being his girlfriend before and just- … focus on him being a friend

Jude slowly started to smile, and she turned her head to face Tylers, who was smiling at her.

Jude: Thanks Ty, you always know how to make me feel better

Tyler: Come here

He sat up then pulled her into a hug, and she cuddled into his side.

Jude: Can I ask you something?

Tyler: Sure

Jude: Why do you care about me so much

Tyler: You're my baby sister, and I cant stand to see you hurting

Jude: Oh… thanks

She smiled up at him and he smiled back, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her downstairs. They walked into the family room laughing and everyone looked up surprised, Tyler just smiled at them and they relaxed,

Jude: PUT ME DOWN!

Tyler: (rolls his eyes) Fine

He put her down on the ground and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, he laughed as he laid back down on the love seat with Alexz.

Sadie: Jude, we made popcorn and were gonna watch some movies-

Jude: No thanks, I need to talk to Spied again. I'll be home in a few hours

She grabbed her leather jacket and cell phone, slipped into black and white checked Vans, then ran out the front door.

Sadie: What did you do?

Tyler: Not telling, that's for only me and my baby sister to know

Sadie: Thanks

Tyler: (smiling softly at her) No problem

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude slammed the front door and ran to the park. When she got there she walked over to the swings, and sure enough that's where Spied was sitting. She smiled as she ran over, then walked to the swing set and sat on the swing next to him. She gently rocked the swing with her feet, and looked at the ground. She could feel him watching her and smiled because of it.

Jude: I think, I want to be your friend again.

Spied: R-

Jude: I miss you, but- … (shakes her head) I miss you a lot, but I need to be your friend first

Spied: Thanks

Jude lifted her head to look at him, and he was giving her the brightest and most sincere smile she had ever seen. She smiled back before getting up, pulling him off his swing and hugging him tightly, burying her face in the fabric of his shirt.

Jude: I'm glad your back Spied

Spied: Me too Jude

She pulled back and smiled at him, then pecked him on the cheek before turning and walking away. Spied followed quickly.

Spied: Where are we going?

Jude: My house, their's a few people you need to meet- … again


	16. Chapter 14

Half way home, Jude made Spied give her a piggy back ride. Spied stopped at the entrance to her old neighborhood.

Spied: Where to?

Jude: You forgot where I live?

Spied: You don't live in the same house

Jude: Um, actually, yeah, yeah I do

Spied: How? I went by there earlier and its so different

Jude: (rolls her eyes) Come on (gets off his back) I'll explain on the way there

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They started walking and when they got to her house she stopped on the sidewalk.

Jude: My parents did end up divorcing

Spied: Ouch. Sorry dude

Jude: (shrugs her shoulders) It's fine. Anyway, my dad was having an affair with our travel agent, and he moved in with her afterwards. Then my mom stole the money in the bank account and ran off to Europe with her divorce lawyer

Spied: Triple Ouch

Jude: Yeah. So when my dad realized my mom wouldn't take responsibility for me and Sadie, she's seventeen now, he signed the papers and made Tommy our legal guardian, he's twenty-one now so he's good. Anyway, when Tommy moved in me and Sadie hated the house cause it was our parents, so he hired people to repaint the front, re-shingle the roof, Sadie wanted a pool so he put a pool in the backyard, he added that extension in the side for his own personal gym on the first floor, and it's a library/study on the second level. He redid the basement as my own personal paradice. Half of it is like a lounge area with a mini kitchen, an L-shaped leather couch, surround sound, top of the line entertainment system, giant collection of DVD's, pool table, foosball table, air hockey table, everything. The other half has a drum set, two acoustic guitars, three other guitars, two bass's, one piano, one keyboard, two microphones, a stage area, a really cool sound effects board, this set up with strobe lights, or any other color or type of light you want, total paradise, the only thing missing is a recording booth, and he promised he'd put one in, but not til Instant Star. According to him, if I win it will make recording easier and faster to have the option of doing it at home, if I don't I can still can record.

Spied: (whistles) Wow

Jude: Yeah. He also had people re-paint every wall and redo every floor, and the kitchen is completely redun, brand new doors, new windows, everything. The only thing professionals didn't do was our rooms, we did those together. But we did get all new furniture, new color schemes, our bathrooms were completely redone. It's a whole different house

Spied: No duh

Jude: Oh, and the cars in the driveway. Convertibles Sadies and the Hummer's Tommy's, his Vipers in the garage

Spied: Yeah, the three car garage kinda threw me off a bit

Jude: (laughs a little) We all wanted change after that, so we got a brand new house

She smiled at him then led him to the front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked inside everyone looked up, and smiled at Jude and Spied. Spied smiled back quickly before looking around.

Spied: You weren't kidding when you said it was a completely different house.

Jude: No, I wasn't

Spied: Wow

Jude: Yep

She led him into the family room and Tommy paused the movie.

Jude: Okay, my cousin Tommy

Spied: Hey dude

Tommy: Spied

Jude: My sister Sadie

Sadie: Long time no see, huh?

Spied: Too long

Jude: Tyler and Alexz

Spied: Hey dudes, still together?

Tyler: Engaged

Spied: CONGRATS DUDE!

Alexz: (laughing) Thanks Spied

Jude: And lastly Wally and Kyle

Wally and Kyle jumped off the couch and tackled Spied. All three laughed as they got up.

Wally: Hey dude

Kyle: Toronto wasn't the same without you

Spied: Good to know I was missed

Jude: Duh!

Tommy: Friends again?

Jude and Spied: Duh!

Sadie: (laughing) Would you like to join us for the movie then?

Jude: Yep, scoot over

She sat on the couch next to Sadie and pulled Spied down beside her, Wally and Kyle sat on his other side.

All through the movie Spied and Jude kept stealing glances at each other. They never noticed the other one looking though. When that movie ended Jude had shifted on the couch, instead of leaning towards Sadie she was now leaning towards Spied.

Sadie: Soooo, what now?

Jude: I need an original song for tomorrow night

Spied: … does it have to be something you wrote? Or can it be an original song someone else wrote?

Tyler: Dude, you write songs?

Spied: Uh, yeah. So, can you?

Jude: As long as they know its not mine, yeah

Spied: Uh, then I have something you might wanna use

Jude: That's great! What's it called?

Spied: 'Home' . Its about how I felt coming back to Toronto. I wrote it in the car on the way back

Jude: Wow. Thanks Spied.

Spied: We should go work on it …

Jude: Oh, right. Dudes, come on

Spied watched as Jude walked out of the family room, Wally and Kyle following. He sighed then followed the three of them downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude: So, can I see the song?

Spied: Um, right.

He pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Jude

Spied: Here

Jude unfolded it and looked at him before reading the lyrics.

Jude: This is amazing Spied!

Spied: Um, thanks Jude

Jude: Maybe, maybe you guys could be my band tomorrow? So I don't have to use the house band

Kyle: But we aren't a band

Wally: (looks up from reading the song) True

Jude: You could pretend

Kyle: We havnt played together!

Wally: And we don't have a name!

Spied: Spiedermans Mind Explosion

Jude, Wally, and Kyle: What?!

Spied: Well, I remember Jude likes that name

Jude: … (busts out laughing)

Spied smiles at her then looks back to Wally and Kyle.

Spied: That okay with you guys?

Kyle: Sure, but wheres this coming from?

Wally: Oh yeah! She said the day she was gonna get us was the day she called SME day

Kyle: That's right! And she said it stood for Spiedermans Mind Explosion

Spied: (nodding his head) Yep

Wally: Cool

Jude calmed down and hugged Spied tightly.

Jude: I'm extremely surprised you remembered, but that sounds perfect

She smiled at him before crossing the room and getting Wallys bass, Kyles drumsticks, and a guitar for Spied.

Jude: You guys ready to get started?

The guys nodded their heads and got in position, Jude grabbed the song and stood next to Spied, looking it over.

Jude: So we have the lyrics, but wheres the rest of it?

Spied: Well we need a piano, but it starts like this-

He played the opening on his guitar

Jude nodded her head, Wally smiled, and Kyle high-fived Wally.

Kyle: Yes!

Spied stopped and looked up hesitantly, at their smiling faces.

Spied: … what?

Wally: THAT ROCKS!

Kyle: SHE'LL WIN TOMORROWS ROUND FOR SURE!

Jude: Um, thanks for letting me use it

Spied: No problem

Jude: Okay, so I can play the piano, but should we do piano, or keyboard? Since they only have a keyboard tomorrow

Kyle: Keyboard, diffinitely

Wally: Yep

Spied: Sure

Jude bought the keyboard over and set it up.

Jude: Okay, first time I want Spied to be the back up singer, okay? Then after we get the music down I want all three of you to be. So Spied, you sing on these lines- (underlines his lines with a pencil)

Spied: Sounds good

Jude: Okay. Spied play the opening again. Then a third time, on the third try we'll join in, okay?

Spied: Sure

So four hours later Jude was positive they were ready.

Jude: Yes! Thank you soooo much for letting me play this song … but I was thinking, should I be playing an acoustic guitar? At least for the beginning?

Spied: Hmm, we can try it

Jude: Okay, lets play it with an acoustic instead of the key board

They liked the sound the acoustic added, and decided that was the better way to play it.

Spied: I think were ready

Wally: WE'RE GOING TO KICK ASS!

Kyle: Calm down …. BUT HES RIGHT!

Jude and Spied laughed.

Jude: Hey, the dudes are staying over, you want to?

Spied: They're allowed to?

Jude: (shrugs her shoulders) Tommy trusts me with them … why wouldn't he?

Wally: Yeah, why wouldn't we be allowed to stay?

Kyle: What did you think happened?

Jude: Okay, guys. Go order us our pizza, okay?

Kyle: TO THE WALL OF YUMS!

They took off running and went into the storage area at the other end of her basement.

Spied: The wall of yums?

Jude: Sadie wouldn't let us put food stuff on speed dial so we wrote it on the wall in there. They also write their favorite foods, newly discovered foods, and recipes for their favorites

Spied: Wow

Jude: They like food. Now come on

She led him into the lounge area and walked over to the entertainment center, she pulled Epic Movie and Scary Movie 4 out of the stack.

Jude: Which one?

Spied: Shouldnt we ask them?

Jude: No. They'll purposely get in an argument, but if they come back and I already have one, they know better then to fight with me

Spied: (laughing) Interesting

Jude: (raising an eyebrow) I seem to remember you didn't like getting on my bad side either

Spied: That wouldn't work anymore

Jude: I know, I'm just saying

Spied: I get it … Scary Move 4

Jude: Cool

She put the DVD in the player and Spied sat on the couch, watching her pop some popcorn and get them all sodas.

Jude: Why are you staring at me?

Spied: Sorry, I just - …. Missed you

Jude: I missed you too

She came in with the food and put it done on the coffee table, sitting next to Spied on the couch.

Jude: Ecspecially at school.

Spied: Why?

Jude: Lets just say a lot of stuff has happened since you left …. And don't kill me but Jamie's kind of my friend

Spied …. Your kidding

Jude: No.

Spied: Wow

Jude: Um, yeah. You don't hate me right?

Spied: (smiling) Not possible Harrison

Jude: (laughing slightly) Good to know

Spied: Crap

Jude: (laughing harder) I don't think I could hate you either

Wally and Kyle walked back in and plopped down on the couch, oblivious to the moment between Jude and Spied.

Wally: Twenty minutes

Kyle: What movie?

Jude: (clearing her throat and picking up the remote _((hey, I rhymed!lol))_ and pressing play) Scary Movie 4

Kyle: Cool

When the movie was over it was 11 o'clock. Wally and Kyle decided they wanted to watch Epic Movie too, so Jude started that then cleaned up all the pizza box's (the boys ate a **lot** of pizza….) When that movie was over Jude had fallen asleep. She was leaning on Spied and he was asleep leaning against the side of the couch. Wally and Kyle considered pranking them but decided against it, they were being lazy. So Kyle turned off the movie and MTV came on, more specificially My Super Sweet 16. They laughed at the spoiled brats on screen, and fell asleep to the sounds of the triplets party…

_Sorry the update took so long! I've had a lot going on though. Between my cousins b-day, my horse getting two ulcers in her eye, my friends horse colicing again, and the birthday of my aunt who was killed last year and my entire family being depressed then her son bursting into tears saying he couldnt remember his mom and his sister saying she didnt even really remember what her mom looked like and her brother yelling at her saying she didnt really love thier mom and them fighting all day and my uncle not doing anything cause he was so depressed and so was my mom and my aunt so me and my brother had to handle it ... and lets just say it took a while. So sorry it too so long!_


	17. Chapter 15

Tommy: Come on Jude, you guys need to get up

Jude: No, sleep, g'way

Sadie: Jude come on! If you guys are ready in time I'll give you all rides

Tommy: And if you aren't you'll be late

Jude: Go. Way

Sadie: GET UP YOU SPOILED BRATS!!!!

Jude: Geez!

Kyle: I'm up, I'm up!

Wally: Barbie attacks!

Sadie: Hey!

Spied: Not Barbie, Wicked Witch

Sadie: HEY! Now, GET UP!

Spied: Not me, no school till Monday

Jude: Jerk

Spied: Thank you

Sadie: Fine. Spied can sleep here all day, but you three, UP!

It was 2:45 PM, school was five minutes from being over and Jude was rushing down the hall to get to afternoon home room on time. But she as she turned the corner she saw Brianna standing at her locker, one of her followers was next to her and the other, nicknamed by Jude and the guys "Stalkerina", was rushing down the hall. She ducked back behind the corner and pressed herself to the wall to eavesdrop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stlakerina: Bri! Bri you'll never guess what!

Brianna: What?

Stalkerina: You'll never guess who was in the park yesterday

Brianna: Who?

Stalkerina: Spiederman

Brianna: What?.. I think you had one to many iced caramel grande macchiato.

Candi: Or added too much caramel

Brianna: True, four extra shots is a lot

Stalkerina: Okay it wasn't Starbucks! I swear he was there, still hot as ever-

Brianna: Hey!

Stalkerina: Sorry. Anyway, it was him. Looked just like him! Besides, Harrison was with him

Brianna: What? Okay, please tell me you eavesdropped

Stalkerina: Duh! That's how I know it was Spied. She's not his girlfriend but he wants her to be

Brianna: When will he relies she's nothing but a-

Candi: What happened Steph?

Stephanie(stalkerina): He followed her home like a lost puppy

Brianna: … ew

Stephanie: What are you gonna do Bri?

Brianna: Not sure yet, but one things for sure, Harrison cant have him this time

Candi: I feel bad for her, or will when she makes a move

Brianna: whose side are you on?

Candi: Yours! Totally! It's just, she'll be ruined-

Stephanie: Duh

Brianna: Lets go, we have some planning to do

The three hurried to their after noon homeroom and Jude ran to catch Wally and Kyle at their lockers. When she got there she skidded to a stop with a bright smile on her face. Wally and Kyle looked up and Wally sighed before turning back to his locker and Kyle shook his head at her.

Kyle: Our little eavesdropper-

Wally: Eavesdropped again

Jude: Yep

Wally: Who was it this time?

Jude: Stalkerina

Kyle: Yeah, why did that girl randomly start following you everywhere?

Jude: Don't know, don't care. B-

Wally: Cause Bri see's Jude as a threat

Jude and Kyle: What?!

Wally: Jude's prettier then her, smarter then her, a better singer then her, as hot as her, and a threat in the Instant Star contest

Jude: Oh

Kyle: True, but I didn't think Brianna was smart enough to relies that

Jude: (laughing) apparently she is

Wally: So what did Stalkerina say to her?

Jude: She spied on me and Spied in the park last night

Kyle: That's creepy

Jude: Very. So she told Brianna what happened and she freaked, saying something like "Harrison can't have him this time"?

Wally: She was into him two years ago, wasn't she?

Jude: Is that why she was so mad when me and Spied shared my lunch then to prove my point I kissed him?

Kyle: Ah, our little Jude's first kiss

Jude: (laughing) shut up!

Wally: Yes Jude, it was. And she still likes him apparently

Jude: But I'm not dating him, and Stalkerina knows that and told Brianna that

Kyle: You want to be eventually, and he already wants you to be

Jude: But, I'm not

Wally: Doesn't matter, you're a potential threat and she resents you for that

Wally closed his locker and the three made their way to their afternoon home class with one minute to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home Spied was eating some of Sadie's home made chocolate chip cookies and watching a replay of last weeks Instant Star episode. Jude put her back pack down and fell onto the couch next to him.

Jude: Brianna's still a bitch, just in case you wondering

Spied: (laughing) I wasn't, but that's good to know

Wally: And she's after you

Spied: What?

Kyle: Stalkerina was watching you and Jude last night and told Bri what you guys said and did

Spied: You have a stalker?

Jude: Stephanie … and apparently I'm a threat … yeah I don't get it either

Spied: (Sighs) Maybe I shouldn't have come b-

Jude: Oh no you don't!

Spied: (laughing) Joking

Jude: Oh, right … I should go get ready for tonight

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Jude was standing back stage with SME, freaking out about performing 'Home'.

Stage Manager: You're up next Jude

Jude: Thank Steve

Stage Manager Steve: No problem

He walked off and she turned to SME.

Jude: You guys ready?

Kyle: As ready as we'll ever be

Jude: We're on TV. Oh god, we're on TV for the entire nation!!!

Spied: Don't think about it like that

Jude: What?

Spied: I thought you never got stage fright?

Jude: If I can see who I'm in front of, I don't. I don't need to impress those people and I don't care. But if I can't see the people I'm performing in front of I do

Spied: Oh. Anyway, don't think about it as all those people, think about it as singing and playing your guitar in one of your lessons with Tyler

Jude: You're a genius Spied

Spied: Thank you

Kyle: Yeah, yeah. Spied's a genius, now can we go?

Jude: We aren't g-

Stage Manager Steve- You're up Jude!

Jude took a deep breath and the guys smiled at her before following her on stage with their instruments, besides Kyle who replaced the house drummer on the drum set. Jude took a deep breath then walked up to the microphone. She wrapped her hand around it and smiled at the crowd.

Jude: Okay, tonight all the performers have to sing an original song. Most of the songs you hear will be written by the singer, but mine was actually written by my guitarist and best friend, Spiederman (Applause) this is my band Spiedermans Mind Explosion, I'm Jude Harrison, and the song is called "Home"


	18. Chapter 16

_sorry guys!_

_I'm working on an update for this but I have some serious writers block. I've tried to write the next chapter but it's always crap._

_Anyway, I'm trying. I'll get it up as soon as possible, promise :)_


End file.
